1 Les contes de fée peuvent ils devenir réalité?
by Vivalina
Summary: Danny travaille sous couverture dans un journal. Danny/OC.
1. Coup de foudre à New York

Sam et Danny étaient à la recherche de Nathalie Holloway, une journaliste. Elle était partie faire un reportage et, depuis, n'avait pas réapparu. Cela faisait déjà 10 h que son père avait donné l'alerte.Les 2 agents du FBI entrèrent dans son appartement. Danny interrogea le répondeur de cette dernière, il y avait 4 messages : le premier venait de la secrétaire de son dentiste qui lui notifiait qu'elle avait raté son rendez-vous de la veille, les 3 autres étaient d'une amie.

- salut Nat, c'est moi. Mais qu'est - ce que tu fais ? Tu es en retard…la réunion va bientôt commencer… bon, je vais improviser, quant à toi dépêche-toi, ok ?

- Nat , c'est encore moi, il a fait passer la sorcière en première donc ça nous laisse encore un peu de temps. Si tu la voyais, je crois qu'elle est bien partie pour l'avoir son avancement. Si elle continue, le boss va même lui fournir la chaise longue et un nouveau bureau! Tu te rends compte ? On doit faire quelque chose!ah oui , j 'allais oublier, pense à prendre tes notes! chuchota-t-elle, cette fois.

A ces paroles, Sam et Danny se regardèrent , tous les deux , le sourire aux lèvres. Le jeune homme se laissa aller à un petit commentaire ironique.

- effectivement, c'est important le confort dans un bureau…

Les 2 agents écoutèrent enfin le 3ème message qui se voulait plus grave.

- bon Nat, où es-tu ? Décroche!C'est plus marrant!Avec COOP, on a réussi à reporter la présentation mais appelle-moi quand même pour me dire si tout va bien , ok ?

- Elle semble inquiète au son de sa voix, jugea Danny.

- oui, elles doivent travailler ensemble au journal, supposa Sam.

- sûrement ,seulement, même si elle a un léger accent, ça va être difficile de la retrouver parmi tous les journalistes, constata Danny. Et qui est ce COOP ?

Comme ils n'avaient aucune piste à part celle de son travail au journal , Danny se porta volontaire pour une couverture dans son service.

Naelle Lewis était en retard à sa prochaine réunion, en effet , à cause de l'absence de Nat elle avait encore travaillé seule pendant toute la nuit. Elle portait tous ses dossiers et allait à vive allure dans le couloir lorsqu'elle heurta Danny et ses affaires se retrouvèrent sur le sol. Il se pencha pour les ramasser, elle fit de même et s'excusa une fois qu'il lui passa ses feuilles.

- merci ,désolée, je ne regardai pas où j'allais, s'excusa-t-elle.

- non, c'est moi.

Elle lui sourit nerveusement, c'était sûrement le stress de la présentation pensa-t-elle, bien qu'au fond elle savait que c'était ce bel inconnu qui la troublait. Cependant, elle reprit son chemin en osant à peine regarder dans ses beaux yeux marrons et profonds. Son regard était si intense. Danny pensait qu'elle avait quelque chose à se reprocher. Il n'imaginait pas que c'était son charme fou qui avait opéré sur elle. Elle remarqua qu'il la suivait jusque devant la salle de réunion. Elle le sentait derrière elle, ce qui faisait battre son cœur plus vite, mais elle ne se retourna pas. Elle entra : presque tous ses collègues étaient là sauf le patron lorsque la sorcière s'approcha d'elle.

-tiens, ça me surprend que tu sois là , j'aurai jamais cru te voir à l'heure surtout pour une énième humiliation publique.

- ravie de te voir aussi, Joy.

Soudain, Naelle sortit un paquet de chewing-gum de sa poche.

- t'en veux un ?

- non, merci.

- si, si, je t'assure, tu devrais en prendre un.

Joy alla s'asseoir ne sachant plus quoi dire. Danny qui cherchait une place avait entendu toute leur conversation et la réponse directe de Naelle l'avait fait sourire. Cette dernière s'assit et il se trouve que Danny lui faisait face de l'autre côté de la table. Elle se forçait à ne pas le contempler mais était intriguée par sa présence. L'agent du FBI avait remarqué que Naelle parlait avec son voisin qui avait l'air soucieux. Finalement, le rédacteur en chef arriva. Il commença la réunion et présenta Danny sous le nom de Taylor Alvarez. Danny salua tout le monde mais son regard s'arrêta tout particulièrement sur Naelle. Ils échangèrent un sourire, ce qui fit grimacer Joy. Le boss appela Joy pour qu'elle finisse sa présentation de la veille. La réunion devait durer 1 h normalement et Joy parlait déjà depuis 45 min ce qui avait le don d' exaspérer Naelle qui ne faisait que fixer l'horloge toutes les 5 min et en profiter pour jeter discrètement un œil du côté de chez Danny, qui , contrairement à elle, était très attentif. La sorcière continua à parler pendant 10 min puis alla se rasseoir. Monsieur Duhamel dit à Naelle qu'il faudrait qu'elle fasse sa présentation une autre fois car la réunion était finie. Ses collègues commençaient à vider la salle.

- oui , seulement j'espérais …

C'est pile à cet instant que Danny reconnut le même accent que celui sur le répondeur de Nat. Il n'avait pas tout de suite fait le rapprochement avec Naelle car elle était restée muette pendant presque toute la réunion.

- voyons , je suis sûr que vous saurez vous en arranger, n'est-ce pas ?

- oui, bien sûr, répondit - elle.

Joy jubilait, elle adressa un sourire moqueur à sa rivale. Naelle quitta la salle, extrêmement déçue. Elle sentait qu'elle avait laissé passer sa chance et doutait qu'elle soit vraiment faite pour ce métier.

- très bien, je crois que Mlle Lewis a besoin d'une bonne leçon. Et quoi de mieux que de briefer un nouvel arrivant, ajouta le boss.

Joy était étonnée, elle aurait voulu avoir cette chance car elle trouvait Danny particulièrement attirant. Elle lui avait d'ailleurs adressé d'incessantes œillades pendant toute la durée de sa présentation mais ce dernier avait préféré les ignorer. C'est alors que le patron l'appela.

- Monsieur Alvarez ?

- oui, qui y a-t-il ? demanda Danny en se levant.

- j'expliquais justement à ma fille que vous pourriez assister Mlle Lewis. Comme ça, elle en profitera pour vous faire visiter les lieux et cela vous permettra de découvrir les ficelles du métier.

Danny était visiblement surpris par le lien de parenté entre le patron et Joy.

- non ,attends papa je suis sûre que Naelle est très occupée, je peux me charger de lui, dit Joy.

Elle en profita pour lui adresser un autre clin d'œil, Danny ne broncha pas.

- t'inquiètes pas ma chérie, j'ai déjà une autre mission pour toi et puis je suis sûre que tu es promise à de plus grandes tâches. Sans vouloir vous offenser, Alvarez.

-pas de problème, répondit Danny.

-Alors qu'en dites-vous ?

- très bien, j'y vais de ce pas.

Danny était soulagé d'avoir échappé aux avances de la sorcière et puis cela lui permettrait de mieux connaître Naelle. Cela l'aiderait dans son enquête car elle y était visiblement impliquée : de près ou de loin ? C'est ce qu'il devait découvrir. Joy était dépitée lorsqu'elle regarda Danny s'éloigner. Vraisemblablement, il se dirigeait vers le modeste bureau de Naelle. Sa porte était ouverte, il l'entendait parler au téléphone.

- si tu savais…je suis tellement en colère…j'y arriverai jamais…je crois que le journalisme, c'est pas fait pour moi…

Danny entra puis comme elle était de dos sur son siège à roulettes, il toussota, ce qui la fit se retourner.

- bon …je dois raccrocher, dit-elle, gênée.

Il s'avança jusqu'en face de son bureau.

- désolé, dit-il.

- c'est rien, répondit Naelle.

- est-ce que tout va bien ? murmura-t-il.

Pour la première fois, elle osa croiser son regard. Elle était étonnée par sa sollicitude. Il semblait sincère et il l'était. Danny voyait qu'elle était frustrée de n'avoir pas eu sa chance ce matin et il avait de la peine pour elle. Elle resta un moment à le fixer puis prononça quelques mots.

- hum …c'est juste que…hésita-t-elle.

- certains jours sont plus difficiles que d'autres, devina Danny.

- c'est ça…

Elle préféra changer de sujet.

- sinon, comment se passe votre arrivée, vous vous plaisez ici? demanda Naelle.

Danny le comprit tout de suite et respecta sa décision.

- oui. A ce propos, Duhamel veut qu'on travaille ensemble.

Elle hocha la tête. Elle savait que c'était une réprimande et essayait de tempérer son enthousiasme devant le jeune homme mais, en réalité, elle était folle de joie : elle allait travailler avec lui!

- une visite du bureau est aussi prévue au programme, reprit Danny.

- très bien, alors monsieur Alvarez, vous avez le choix, qu'est-ce que vous commandez ? un nouvel article ou cette fameuse visite ?

Naelle n'était plus du tout en colère. En un rien de temps, il lui avait rendu le sourire.

- Taylor, tu peux m'appeler Taylor.

Il lui tendit la main. Elle la serra , il avait de très belles mains, pensa-t-elle.

- enchantée, moi ,c'est Naelle , alors qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? la visite ou les dossiers d'abord ?

- hum, prêt pour la visite.

- ok. J'espérais que tu dises ça car je suis crevée !

Il sourit puis suivit Naelle dans le bureau d'à côté.

- alors, voici Seth Cooper mais tout le monde l'appelle Coop, c'est l'un des meilleurs journalistes de sa génération !

Ce nom fit tilt chez Danny. Il n'y avait plus de doute possible : Naelle était bien l'amie de Nat, celle du répondeur et il savait enfin qui était Coop. C'est avec lui que sa nouvelle collègue avait parlé pendant la réunion. Il devait aussi être un proche de Nat, supposait Danny car il avait remarqué son inquiétude pendant leur conversation. Ils devaient sûrement parler de la disparue. Danny lui serra la main puis Coop lui souhaita la bienvenue.

- merci, dit Danny.

- tu as de la chance d'être tombée avec elle, c'est notre perle rare ici.

Le regard des 2 intéressés se croisa à nouveau. Naelle trouvait ses yeux magnifiques et était gênée.

- n'importe quoi ! répondit-elle.

Danny sourit.

- est-ce que tu peux rester, j'aurai besoin de toi pour relire un article ? demanda Coop.

Naelle hésitait en regardant Danny.

- et bien en fait, je…

- ça prendra que quelques minutes…ajouta Coop.

- vas-y ça ira, je vais me chercher un café pendant ce temps, dit Danny.

- t'es sûr ? Demanda Naelle .

- certain ! Heu, sinon, …

Il voulut demander où se trouve la cafétéria mais la jeune femme le devança.

- c'est au sous-sol.

- à tout à l'heure alors, dit-il en partant.

- pas de problème, répondit Naelle.

- oui, elle t'attend langoureusement, sourit Coop.

Danny n'avait pas entendu cette remarque et se retourna.

- quoi?

- rien, on t'attend, reprit Naelle, mal à l'aise.

Une fois la porte fermée, furieuse, elle tapa sur le bras de son ami.

- qu'est-ce qui t'as pris t'es fou ou quoi?

- quoi ? c'est la vérité, non ? Demanda Coop.

Naelle soupira.

- alors cet article ?

- hum, en plus, un beau brun ténébreux, tout à fait ton type, ajouta Seth.

- ah bon? J'avais pas remarqué, sourit-elle.

- très drôle ! alors ? demanda-t-il.

- quoi ?

- ça a l'air de marcher entre vous…

- ça va, il est cool, minimisa Naelle.

- c'est tout ?

- qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il y ait d'autre ?

- tu mens très mal, tu sais, dit-il.

- finissons cet article, tu veux ? Se défendit-elle.

- oui, c'est ça, évitons le sujet !

Coop. avait remarqué que Naelle était attirée par Danny rien qu'à la manière dont elle le regardait. Il la connaissait assez bien pour savoir quand elle était troublée. Pendant qu'elle jetait un œil sur cet article, l'agent en couverture était à la cafétéria et en profitait pour appeler Jack et lui faire un rapport des lieux.

- Jack, c'est Danny.

- alors comment ça se passe?

- bien, je suis sur la bonne voie, j'ai retrouvé son amie, la fille du répondeur. Il s'agit de Naelle Lewis et notre fameux COOP alias Seth Cooper est là aussi.

- très bien, on lance une recherche sur eux.

- Ils travaillent dans le même service. Apparemment, dans une très bonne ambiance.

- les apparences sont trompeuses…autre chose ?

- non, mais j'espère qu'ils m'en diront plus, répondit Danny.

- très bien, continue comme ça, répondit Malone.

Il raccrocha. Il prit un café et Naelle le rejoignit. Elle avait pensé à prendre quelques morceaux de sucre au cas où. Danny refusa poliment bien qu'il ait été touché par son geste. Il finit sa tasse puis ensemble, ils continuèrent la visite jusqu'à ce qu'ils passèrent devant la porte d'une certaine Mlle Nathalie Holloway : la disparue. Danny s'arrêta.

- qu'est -ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle.

- on entre pas?

Il montra la porte du doigt.

- non, c'est pas la peine, il n'y a personne dans ce bureau.

Il vit de la tristesse dans son regard. Son expression était soudain devenue plus grave.

- Mlle Holloway s'est absentée pour un reportage ?

- non …c'est-à-dire que …c'est compliqué….

- elle revient quand ?

- je ne sais pas….je ….j'espère bientôt.

Danny avait remarqué son hésitation mais il était surtout surpris par le fait qu'elle n'avait pas cherché à lui mentir alors qu 'ils venaient tout juste de se rencontrer.

La journée s'était bien passée pour Danny : non seulement il avait récolté des infos pour son enquête mais il trouvait vraiment le métier de journaliste intéressant. Naelle avait réussi à lui transmettre sa passion pour ce travail. Même s'il était là que pour l'enquête, avec elle, il était devenu vraiment complice en très peu de temps. Ils avaient travaillé ensemble sur le dossier qu'elle devait présenter initialement avec Nat. Après plusieurs jours, Danny retourna au bureau du FBI pour faire un topo. Ils étaient tous autour de la grande table sauf Martin.

- regardez qui voilà! Te serais-tu enfin souvenu que tu travailles ici ? Plaisanta Vivian.

- oui, finalement, vous me manquiez trop, répondit-il.

- alors quoi de neuf ? demanda Eléna.

- rien pour l'instant et je ne pense pas que ça changera, assura-t-il.

- explique-toi, dit Sam.

- on est sur la mauvaise piste, Nathalie n'a aucun ennemi dans cette rédaction, dit Danny.

C'est à ce moment là que Martin arriva avec le dossier de Naelle .

- fais voir ça ! dit Jack.

Le patron commença la lecture :

- Nathanaelle Lewis, 24 ans, née à New - York d'un père américain : Patrick Lewis et d'une mère française :Marie-Jeanne Dupray. Elle a la double nationalité et a passé toute sa scolarité dans des écoles françaises. Son père a quitté le domicile familial quand elle avait 7 ans. Sa mère a alors décidé de s'installer en France. Nathanaelle est revenue en Amérique il y a à peine 6 mois. Elle avait aussi un frère jumeau, Jason, à qui on a déclaré une leucémie. Il a été greffé il y a 2 ans mais un rejet a eu raison de lui en octobre dernier.

- c'est triste…dit Sam.

Danny acquiesça. Il pensait que Naelle était quelqu'un de bien malgré tous ses antécédents familiaux. Peut-être qu'il la comprenait encore mieux vu ce qu'il avait traversé lui aussi. Il était sincèrement désolé pour elle et son frère.

- Tiens donc…reprit Jack.

- quoi ? demanda Danny.

- Il est dit dans son dossier médical qu' on lui a prescrit des cachets pour lutter contre la dépression jusqu'au printemps de cette année…

- et alors ? Demanda Danny.

- qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire Jack ? demanda Vivian.

- il faut l'interroger, répondit-il.

Après Cooper, qui s'avérait être le petit-ami de Nat.,c'était maintenant au tour de Naelle d'être soupçonnée, Danny réagit :

- je ne crois pas que ce soit nécessaire Jack, elle n'y est pour rien.

- peut-être bien Danny mais nous devons en avoir la certitude !

- mais j'en suis sûr, enfin, réfléchis ! C'est ridicule, c'est sa meilleure amie, pourquoi elle aurait fait ça ?

- tu sais, on a déjà vu pire ! dit Martin.

- oui et elle a l'air instable, renchérit Eléna.

- mais c'est compréhensible ! Après tout ce qu'elle a dû traverser, on le serait à moins, non? Ca ne fait pas d'elle une fille dangereuse pour autant! Si ça m'était arrivé à moi, j'aurais aussi eu du mal à l'encaisser.


	2. Coup de foudre à New York 2

Danny dévisagea Eléna puis voyant que son intervention ne servait à rien, il resta silencieux. Jack ordonna alors à Vivian de la faire venir. 10 minutes plus tard, elle se trouvait dans la salle d'interrogatoire devant ce dernier et Sam. Danny regardait de l'autre côté de la vitre.

- alors Mlle Lewis, est-ce que vous auriez une idée de l'endroit où se trouve votre amie ?

- non, désolée.

- cela fait combien de temps que vous travaillez dans cette rédaction ? reprit Sam.

- trois mois, on m'a mis aux faits divers.

-est-ce que ça vous plaît ?

-oui, même si ce n'est pas évident tous les jours.

-donc, si je ne m'abuse, c'est la première fois que vous avez une opportunité de monter en grade ? Demanda Jack.

- oui.

- et juste à ce moment Nathalie disparaît…

- il y a de la place pour tout le monde ! Personne ne pique le poste de personne !

A ce moment là , Vivian rejoignit Danny.

- elle n'a rien fait , j'en mettrai ma main à couper, dit-il, en secouant la tête.

- je sais mais on ne peut pas se permettre de prendre le risque.

- tu as raison mais je la connais Viv., elle ne ferait de mal à personne et elle est incapable de mentir.

Vivian ne savait plus quoi dire. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Danny faire confiance à quelqu'un en si peu de temps.

Jack et Sam demandèrent à la jeune journaliste si Nat et elle s'entendaient bien, si elle n'avait rien remarqué de particulier ces derniers mois….si son amie était touchée par une affaire plus qu'une autre. Naelle répondait sincèrement et du mieux qu'elle pouvait mais le FBI ne trouvait toujours rien alors les deux agents abordèrent le chapitre Cooper.

- vous connaissez cet homme ?

Sam lui montra une photo.

- oui , c'est Coop, heu , Seth Cooper , il sort avec Nathalie.

- et vous n'avez pas de problème avec ça ? dit Jack.

- où veut en venir Jack ? s'interrogea Danny.

Vivian dit qu'elle n'en savait rien.

- non , pourquoi ?

- Vous couchez ensemble ? Demanda Jack.

- non ! Bien sûr que non, c'est le copain de ma meilleure amie.

- c'est bizarre, parce que quand on a interrogé Seth il nous a dit que vous étiez la personne la plus proche de lui et vous ne couchez pas ensemble ?

- et bien , agent Malone, je pense qu'il y a différentes façons d'être proche de quelqu'un à part celle là, pas vous ?

Sa réponse sèche fit sourire Danny. Il n'en revenait pas de la manière dont elle avait mouché son patron.

- on vous écoute alors, dit Jack, vexé.

- c'est vrai que j'ai connu Seth avant Nathalie. On travaillait sur une même rubrique ensemble et un soir, il m'a invité à dîner et comme j'étais un peu nerveuse …

Danny se mit à la fixer.

-… Nathalie l'a tout de suite remarqué alors elle a proposé de m'accompagner et…reprit-elle.

- il a craqué sur elle et pas sur vous, dit Sam.

- voilà !

- est -ce que vous leur en avez voulu ? Dit Jack.

- non même si j'étais un peu déçue au début car qui sait ? ça aurait peut-être pu marcher entre Seth et moi mais avec Nathalie, ça a été le coup de foudre…

- alors vous vous êtes généreusement effacée ? Ironisa Jack.

- non, je n'ai pas eu à le faire, ils étaient seuls au monde ce soir-là.

- Parlez- nous de Joy Duhamel, ordonna Sam.

- c'est la fille du patron soupira-t-elle, un peu exaspérée.

- sur le message que vous avez laissé chez Nathalie, vous l'appelez la sorcière , vous…continua Sam.

- oh mon dieu , vous avez entendu ça ?

Elle était gênée, ce qui faisait sourire Danny.

-C'est … j'étais nerveuse avant notre présentation, Nathalie ne venait pas alors …

- vous la détestez, n'est-ce pas ? dit Jack.

- qui ? Joy ?

Jack fit signe que oui.

- non, j'ai juste du mal à la supporter, c'est tout.

- parce que c'est la fille du patron ? demanda Sam.

- non, mais parce qu'elle nous le fait remarquer tous les jours.

Danny confirma cela à Vivian.

- elle a raison, si tu la voyais , une vraie petite princesse, elle croit que tout lui est dû.

- j'imagine.

Après cela , Jack dit à Naelle qu'elle pouvait s'en aller. Elle ajouta qu'elle espérait sincèrement qu'ils retrouvent Nathalie et Jack dit qu'ils feront tout ce qu'ils pourront.

Danny était soulagé et échangea un regard avec Jack qui voulait dire : je te l'avais dit . Cependant, il était étonné que Jack ne lui ait pas parlé de ses problèmes familiaux et d'une certaine manière, il lui en était reconnaissant.

De retour au journal , Danny était dans le bureau de Naelle entrain de ranger la paperasse lorsqu'il la vit revenir de son interrogatoire.

- tout va bien NOELLE ? demanda- t-il.

- c'est NAELLE !

Depuis leur rencontre, il la surnommait comme ça.

Elle lui avait fait la remarque plusieurs fois mais il persistait.

- tu voudras jamais croire ce qui m'est arrivé ! répondit-elle.

- dis toujours !

Elle s'assit en face de lui , le bureau entre eux et murmura :

- je me suis fait interrogée par le FBI …

- C'est pas vrai ?

Danny essayait de rester impassible même s'il se sentait coupable de lui mentir alors qu'elle se montrait honnête avec lui mais il y était obligé, il était en couverture et ne pouvait pas se permettre de saboter l'enquête.

- tu te rends compte ? Le FBI , comme à la télé !

Sa remarque le fit sourire.

- oui je sais c'est fou ,non ?

- qu'est-ce qu'ils te voulaient ? demanda Danny.

- c'est à propos de Nathalie Holloway , tu t'en souviens ? On est passés devant son bureau l'autre jour.

Danny fit oui de la tête.

- et bien, ils croient qu'elle a disparu et ils voulaient m'interroger pour voir si je savais quelque chose, reprit Naelle.

- qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

- la vérité : que je n'étais au courant de rien et si tu veux mon avis, j'avais pas intérêt à mentir.

- pourquoi ça ?

- si t'avais vu cet agent, on dirait un gros nounours mais avec un de ces regards, j'aurai voulu disparaître, je croyais qu'il allait me manger.

Danny avait du mal à garder son sérieux , il trouvait que la description qu'elle avait faite de Jack lui correspondait parfaitement.

-c'est vrai ! Je t'assure ! ajouta-t-elle.

Danny avait voulu lui poser plus de questions mais Joy entra sans frapper.

- j'espère que je n'interromps rien …

Danny ne dit rien mais Naelle était exaspérée.

- non, mais ça ne t'empêche pas de déranger , comme d'habitude, dit-elle.

Sa remarque fit sourire Danny. Joy ne supportait plus leur complicité , ils étaient toujours ensemble et même si apparemment il n'y avait rien entre eux, elle n'acceptait pas qu'on lui préfère Naelle. Ainsi, elle déposa un dossier sur le bureau et commença à faire des avances à Danny. Naelle n'était pas jalouse mais plutôt amusée. Par contre, l'agent du FBI, lui, était gêné. Naelle regardait ce spectacle avec malice.

- si tu veux, on peut aller dans mon bureau, dit Joy, en posant délicatement sa main sur l'avant-bras du jeune homme et lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Danny était plutôt indifférent mais il resta poli.

- ça ira, je suis bien ici.

En disant cela, il regarda en direction de Naelle, qui lui sourit.

- et un restaurant, ça te dit ?

- je te remercie de ton offre mais…dit Danny.

- quoi ?Je suis pas ton genre, c'est ça ?

- ce n'est pas ça…c'est-à-dire que… je ne suis pas libre…désolé.

Joy resta immobile. Elle avait honte et Naelle souriait.

Elle pensait qu'il avait menti.

- de toute façon, je n'y serai jamais allée avec toi, reprit Joy, avec fierté.

Elle sortit de la pièce tout de suite après avoir prononcé ces mots et Danny et Naelle riaient encore de sa performance.

- bien joué, le félicita Naelle.

- merci, c'est l'habitude, ironisa-t-il.

- bien sûr ! Je suis sûre que toutes les filles doivent se jeter sur toi !

- je n'ai pas à me plaindre…

- c'est vrai ? Ajouta Naelle.

- quoi ? Qu'elles se jettent toutes à mon cou ?

- non, qu'elle est ton genre ?

-peu importe, j'ai déjà quelqu'un dans ma vie, répondit Danny.

Naelle rit jaune en hochant la tête. Elle ne pouvait s 'empêcher d'être déçue à l'annonce de cette nouvelle mais réussit à le cacher. Elle se trouvait idiote : comment un homme aussi beau, sensible, drôle et attentionné que lui pouvait encore être libre et en plus s'intéresser à elle ? Tant pis, même si cela lui pesait, elle sera son amie à défaut de ne pouvoir être plus.

Le lendemain, Naelle avait du nouveau pour Danny.

- bonjour ! dit-elle.

- salut !

Il vit qu'elle rangeait ses affaires.

- qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- je me suis souvenu que Nat m'avait prêté ses clés pour arroser ses plantes avant qu'elle parte faire son reportage.

- je te vois bien en jardinière ,tiens !

Elle sourit.

- et alors ? demanda- t-il.

- je vais aller jeter un œil pour voir si je trouve quelque chose chez elle qui pourrait nous mettre sur une piste.

- je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée …

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle interfère dans l'enquête et puis c'était risqué pour sa sécurité.

- tu veux venir avec ?

- tu devrais laisser le FBI se charger de ça, insista-t-il.

- t'inquiètes, si je trouve quelque chose , je les préviendrai.

- non, sérieusement, ça pourrait être dangereux , tu ..

- oh comme c'est mignon, se moqua-t-elle.

- NOELLE !

- c'est NAELLE ! Et je te tiens au courant ! Ajouta-t-elle.

Elle sortit en première et même s'il était exaspéré car elle était têtue, il la suivit. Il avait pris le volant et ils arrivèrent devant le modeste appartement de Nat.

- t'as la clé ? demanda-t-il.

- oui, la voilà.

Elle sortit celle-ci de sa poche et l'approcha de la serrure mais fit d'abord tourner la clé dans le mauvais sens.

- je crois que c'est de l'autre côté, se moqua Danny.

- je sais, dit-elle.

Finalement, à sa deuxième tentative, elle réussit à ouvrir la porte lorsqu'un vieil homme les aperçut.

- ah revoilà la plus belle ! dit l'homme âgé.

- Monsieur Sutherland, quelle surprise !

Danny regardait Naelle s'entretenir avec le concierge avec étonnement.

- et qui est ce jeune homme?

- je vous présente, Taylor Alvarez, c'est aussi un journaliste.

- enchanté, dit Danny.

- moi de même. Nathalie est toujours en vadrouille à ce que je vois.

- oui, je viens arroser ses plantes.

- et pour ça tu as besoin d'être accompagnée ?

Naelle baissa la tête, ne sachant plus où se mettre.

- c'est-à-dire que…et bien…c'est pour porter l'arrosoir, répondit-elle en bafouillant.

- oui, voilà, renchérit Danny.

- bien sûr, quelle question! Je vous en prie, allez-y et passez une bonne journée, dit-il en clignant de l'œil.

Lorsqu'il fut en dehors du couloir, Naelle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Danny la fixa.

- quoi ?

- bien joué ! Ironisa-t-il.

- qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je dise d'autre ?

Danny se contenta de sourire et sans rien dire de plus, ils entrèrent chez Nat.

- qu'est- ce qu'on fait là ? On devrait s'en aller, dit Danny.

- non, d'abord je veux voir si je trouve quelque chose.

Danny secoua la tête. Elle était déterminée alors il se mit à chercher comme il en avait l'habitude .

- prends la cuisine , je regarde le salon, dit-il.

- ok.

- attends !

- quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

- mets ça !

Il lui passa une paire de gants.

- t'as pensé à tout, comme les pros, lui fit-elle remarquer.

Elle avait du mal à les enfiler, ce qui le fit sourire.

- c'est bon ?

- oui, ça va, j'ai réussi, dit-elle.

- enfin !

Ils se séparèrent, chacun étant dans une pièce différente.

Danny entendit un bruit de casse.

- tout va comme tu veux ? Demanda-t-il à voix haute.

- oui, j'ai fait tombé un vase, c'est pas grave, elle ne m'en voudra pas, elle ne l'aimait pas celui-là.

Danny secoua la tête. Décidément, elle était vraiment maladroite mais en même temps c'est ce qui faisait son charme, pensait-il.

Après quelques minutes, Naelle revint le voir.

- t'as trouvé quelque chose ? Moi, rien du tout.

- non, mais c'était un départ prévu car tout est à sa place, à moins que…

- quoi ?

- peut-être que c'est justement ce qu'on veut nous faire croire,

répondit-il.

- hum !Je suis impressionnée, on dirait que tu as fait ça toute ta vie !

Le faux journaliste sourit à l'ironie de la situation, elle ne croyait pas si bien dire ! Puis Naelle remarqua une porte au fond qui ne voulait pas s'ouvrir. Danny, lui, voulait déjà y aller.

- regarde !

- quoi ? demanda-t-il.

-elle est fermée, il y a peut-être quelque chose d'intéressant derrière.

Il s'approcha. Elle sortit une carte téléphonique de sa poche pour forcer la serrure.

- qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- j'ai toujours vu faire ça dans les films, dit-elle.

Il la regarda d'un air moqueur.

- laisse tomber, je connais un meilleur moyen, t'as un chewing-gum ? Demanda-t-il.

- non, désolée.

- ou alors …tiens, donne - moi ta barrette…

Elle lui passa celle qu'elle avait dans les cheveux et il réussit à ouvrir la porte.

- non, sérieux tu devrais penser à devenir flic !

- merci, mais c'est plutôt dans la rue que t'apprends ça, dit-il.

- t'es du BRONX ?

- oui , jeune fille.

Ils entrèrent dans une pièce sombre où tous les dossiers sur lesquels Nat. travaillait étaient mélangés.

- et bien, on est pas sorti de l'auberge...

- tu l'as dis! Bon, je vais voir ce que je trouve, dit Naelle.

Elle prit un dossier dans les mains.

- tu ne parles pas sérieusement ?

- pourquoi pas ?

- parce que ….c'est impossible, tu devrais laisser tomber.

- hors de question! tu m'entends ? Fais comme tu veux, mais moi j'ai déjà assez perdu de temps comme ça ! Cela va bientôt faire 3 semaines qu'elle a disparu et on a toujours aucune nouvelle ! On ne sait même pas si elle est encore en vie ! On ne sait rien !Absolument rien!

Donc je n'ai pas l'intention de l'abandonner et je trouverai un indice, même s'il faut pour cela que je passe l'année entière à lire ces dossiers.

Je le lui dois.

Elle avait une telle détermination dans les yeux, mêlée à de la colère, elle était au bord des larmes. Danny qui ne l'avait jamais vu ouvrir son cœur comme ça était sincèrement touché par la tristesse de celle qui était devenue son amie au fil du temps. Ils se regardèrent en silence pendant un long moment. Naelle baissa la tête, elle savait qu'elle s'était emportée et que cette fois elle était allée trop loin, même si Danny semblait comprendre.

- désolée, je ne voulais pas… dit-elle.

Gênée et n'osant pas le regarder, elle posa une main sur son propre front pour marquer son impuissance face à la situation. Elle était au bout du rouleau nerveusement. C'est à ce moment précis que Danny prit naturellement un dossier et commença à le parcourir. Son geste voulait dire beaucoup pour Naelle alors elle le fixa un moment puis dans un murmure et avec le sourire cette fois, elle lui dit :

- merci.

- c'est normal, répondit-il doucement.

En vérité, ça ne l'était pas, il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de l'aider à forcer cette porte pour y trouver des preuves mais il voulait sauver Nat., autant pour le sentiment du devoir bien fait que pour soulager la peine et l'inquiétude de Naelle . Pendant plusieurs jours, ils se relayèrent tous les deux avec l'aide de Coop. pour classer les dossiers. Naelle était donc très fatiguée et avait complètement négligé son travail ces derniers temps.

Or, ce n'était pas le moment car justement, ce jour-là, elle devait faire sa présentation tant attendue, mais elle n'était pas prête. De plus, elle arriva en retard. La réunion était finie. A la vue de la salle vide, elle était désespérée. Soudain, elle croisa Joy dans le couloir qui lui dit que le patron l'attendait dans son bureau. Elle était tout sourire, ce qui lui laissait présager le pire. La retardataire toqua, M. Duhamel lui dit d'entrer. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Danny, assis dans la pièce. Elle le regarda, interloquée, il souriait.

- très bien, mademoiselle, prenez place, dit le boss.

Elle prit un siège.

- vous avez donc raté votre présentation…reprit-il.

- oui, je sais mais je peux vous expliquer, répondit Naelle.

Elle était si nerveuse, elle avait peur de se faire renvoyer.

- ce n'est plus la peine. M. Alvarez m'a déjà tout raconté et je suis content qu'il l'ait fait.

- Il a fait quoi ?

Curieuse, elle porta son regard vers Danny.

- pourquoi n'être pas venu me voir ? Demanda M. Duhamel.

- et bien…débuta-t-elle.

- je comprends, c'est assez personnel…

- comment ça ?

- M. Alvarez m'a fait comprendre la gravité de la situation concernant Mlle Holloway . Il m'a dit le FBI en personne s'occupait de son cas.

- c'est exact, dit Naelle.

- quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère qu'ils la retrouveront. Quant à vous, pour votre dossier…

- je m'y mets tout de suite, vous n'aurez plus de raison de douter de moi, assura Naelle.

- mais je n'en ai aucune, rassurez-vous. M.Alvarez s'est déjà chargé de la présentation et je dois dire qu'à vous deux, vous avez accompli un travail de géant. Mes félicitations.

Son patron lui serra la main.

- merci.

Elle jeta un regard vers Danny qui lui souriait.

- bon, je crois que ce sera tout.

Naelle et Danny se levèrent pour quitter le bureau lorsque M. Duhamel se manifesta.

- Mlle Lewis ?

- oui?

- je vous tiendrai au courant pour votre prochaine promotion.

- d'accord, merci, dit-elle.

- je n'ai rien fait, c'est seulement le fruit de votre travail.

Elle ferma la porte et resta immobile. Danny la regardait.

- tout va bien ? demanda-t-il.

- si ça va bien ? Tu m'avais caché que tu avais tout fini !

- oui, on m'a toujours dit que j'étais quelqu'un de mystérieux, dit l'agent en couverture.

- en tout cas, je te remercie Taylor, sincèrement. Je parlerai aussi de toi à Duhamel .

- non, ça ira. Je préfère rester à ma place pour l'instant.

- comme tu veux, fut sa réponse.

Ces derniers temps, Naelle, Danny et Coop. continuaient leur ronde pour étudier les dossiers de Nat. Danny n'avait pas encore parlé de leur existence à Jack car il voulait être loyal envers Naelle. Il pensait prévenir son équipe que s'il trouvait quelque chose d'important, ce qui arriva ce jour-là. Il voulut contacter Malone par téléphone quand Naelle vint le rejoindre.

- salut Taylor, du nouveau ?

- quoi ? dit-il surpris.

Il avait son portable et la preuve dans les mains.

- T'as une piste pour aider Nat.?


	3. Coup de foudre à New York 3

Il resta à la fixer quelques secondes, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Finalement, il suivit son instinct d'agent fédéral et pour préserver l'enquête, il mentit, à contre-cœur :

-hein ? Non, rien à signaler, désolé. Bon, je dois y aller, on se retrouve au journal, ok ?

Il se mit à marcher vers la porte.

- est-ce que tu vas bien? Demanda Naelle.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt et se retourna pour lui faire face.

- oui, pourquoi?

- je sais pas, t'es bizarre ! dit-elle.

Elle le connaissait depuis moins d'un mois mais on aurait dit que ça faisait déjà des années.

- tout va bien, rassure- toi.

Juste avant de partir, Naelle l'appela à nouveau.

- Taylor ?

- oui ?

Il avait tourné la tête en sa direction.

- merci encore pour ce que tu fais, ça veut dire beaucoup pour Coop. et moi. On a de la chance de t'avoir de notre côté. C'est bien que Nat. ait quelqu'un comme toi pour la retrouver, sur qui compter.

Danny esquissa un sourire et baissa la tête, honteux, puis sortit. Il avait tellement voulu lui dire qui il était vraiment à ce moment précis, seulement, il pensait qu'elle ne comprendrait pas. Il ne savait plus où il en était. C'est vrai, il était toujours en couverture, mais Naelle était devenue son amie et il ne supportait l'idée de la trahir. Il était déchiré.

Quel cruel dilemme! Cependant, c'est ce qu'il fit, il dût la tromper, il n'avait pas le choix.

Grâce aux indices trouvés dans le dossier de Nat., il se rendit près d'un entrepôt désaffecté avec Sam. Pendant ce temps, Naelle avait aussi une piste, elle téléphona sur le portable de Danny mais il ne répondit pas. Ne pouvant attendre plus longtemps, s'agissant de la vie de son amie, elle se rendit sur un terrain vague en survêtement noir à capuche. Elle passait quasiment incognito, puis parcourut un jardin qui menait à un entrepôt. Naelle traversa la pelouse lorsqu'un homme lui serra le bras en le tordant.

- FBI, contre la voiture, cria-t-il.

Puis une femme lui tint la tête sur le capot : l'homme était plus en retrait cette fois.

-ne bougez pas, dit celle-ci.

Elle commença à la fouiller. Sa tête la faisant souffrir, Naelle dit :

- vous me faites mal.

La femme agent voulut dire quelque chose lorsque Danny reconnut cette voix.

- c'est bon, Sam, lâche- la !

L'agent Spade obéit. Naelle se retourna et enleva sa capuche.

- qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-il.

- Taylor ?

La jeune journaliste était abasourdie. Danny la regarda, pris sur le fait.

- le FBI ? Tu travailles pour le FBI ?

- oui, je suis l'agent Danny Taylor et tu te souviens de l'agent Spade ?

- Danny Taylor ? Tu avais un faux nom en plus ?

Danny la fixa sans rien dire. Il essayait tant bien que mal de garder son calme. Depuis le début, il voulait qu'elle sache qui il était, mais pas comme ça, pas de cette façon. Finalement, il se ressaisit et prit les choses en main.

- je t'écoute, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-il, paraissant sûr de lui.

Elle le trouvait si différent et condescendant en agent. Il voyait que ça ne lui plaisait pas mais il ne perdait pas la face. Après tout, il se disait qu'il faisait simplement son boulot.

-j'ai trouvé cette adresse dans les affaires de Nat. et…répondit-elle, froidement.

-je croyais que tu devais m'appeler si tu trouvais quelque chose ? Demanda Danny, vexé.

- c'est ce que j'ai fait mais ça ne répondait pas….une minute!

- quoi ?

- c'est toi le menteur! tu es là car tu as trouvé cette piste en premier mais tu as choisi de ne pas m'en parler…

- NOELLE…commença-t-il.

Il leva la tête au ciel. Sam qui était toujours à proximité et avait assisté à toute la scène s'étonnait de leur apparente amitié.

- je suis agent fédéral, je travaille pour le gouvernement et je ne peux pas risquer de compromettre une enquête en délivrant des infos à des proches de la disparue, ajouta-t-il avec sincérité.

- tu crois que je suis mêlée à tout ça ?

- non, bien sûr que non, ça ne m'a même pas effleuré mais je dois faire mon travail, comprends-moi.

Ils se fixaient sans dire un mot. Naelle serrait les dents, elle était fortement contrariée. C'est alors que Sam rompit le silence.

- très bien, alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda-t-elle.

Ta couverture est foutue si elle est au courant!

- pas forcément, dit Danny. Je peux rester au journal si NAELLE me couvre. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Il adressa un regard plein de tendresse à la jeune journaliste, qui, cette fois, ne se laissa pas attendrir.

- oui, et vu que t'as l'air de t'y connaître en mensonge, tu aurais sûrement quelques conseils à me donner…

Danny resta bouche bée et laissa partir une Naelle en pétard.

- tu joues avec le feu, dit Sam.

- elle m' en veut mais elle ne dira rien.

- tu n'es pas journaliste Danny et ce n'est pas ta collègue, elle ne te doit rien, insista-t-elle.

- je sais mais je lui fait confiance, répondit-il, sûr de lui.

- j'espère pour toi qu'elle la mérite sinon on est mal.

- t'inquiètes pas, j'en assumerai l'entière responsabilité si ça dérape.

Les jours suivirent et la tension était palpable entre Danny et Naelle au journal. Cette dernière ne lui adressait la parole que lorsque c'était vraiment nécessaire, à part ça, elle ne voulait plus le voir. Cette attitude froide et glaciale éveilla les soupçons de Coop. qui en toucha un mot à son amie.

- qu'est-ce qui se passe entre ton boy-scout et toi ? La lune de miel est finie ?

- ne l'appelle pas comme ça, répondit la journaliste.

- Naelle, si c'est à propos de Nat., j'ai le droit de savoir.

- non, ça n'a rien à voir, c'est…compliqué.

-avec vous c'est toujours compliqué…. Ah les femmes! Ironisa Coop.

Danny qui ne supportait plus cette distance entre eux, se décida finalement à s'expliquer avec elle.

- tiens pour ton article, dit-il.

- merci.

Elle avait la tête baissée et ne prit même pas la peine de regarder son travail.

- écoute, NOELLE, je suis désolé…ajouta Danny.

- comment t'as fait ?

Elle le dévisagea.

- quoi donc ?

- j'ai vraiment cru que tu étais journaliste, t'as déjà écrit avant ou c' est moi qui suis si bête que ça ?

- non, ne dis pas ça….j'ai …je ne voulais pas mentir mais…assura-t-il.

- tu l'as dit toi-même, l'important c'est l'enquête, il faut à tout prix retrouver Nat.

- tu m'en veux, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il.

- je vais commencer les corrections…

- je t'en prie, ne fais pas ça, dis-moi ce que tu penses ! Dit-il.

- vaut mieux pas, crois-moi !

- j'y tiens.

- vraiment ? demanda-t-elle, furieuse.

Danny fit oui de la tête.

- tu m'as utilisé Taylor ou plutôt agent Taylor, devrais-je dire. Tu as volontairement essayé de gagner ma confiance et de devenir mon ami pour pouvoir mieux m'espionner ensuite et récolter des informations. Je croyais que tu étais sincère…

- je l'étais…

- et le dossier que tu as terminé pour que j'ai une promotion…c'était pour que je te sois redevable, n'est-ce pas ?

Il voulut répondre mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Elle était tellement en colère et n' était pas prête à entendre ses excuses.

- peu importe, ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant. Je vais t'aider à garder ta couverture mais sache que je le fais seulement pour Nat. car j'aurai aimé ne jamais te connaître. Et je dirai à Duhamel que je ne veux plus de cette promotion.

Danny la fixa, bouleversé. Elle baissa la tête.

- maintenant, excuse-moi mais j'ai du travail…ajouta-t-elle.

- très bien, dit-il, dépité.

Avant de partir, il ajouta :

- sache qu'au contraire, je ne regrette rien de ce que j'ai vécu ici et surtout pas ma rencontre avec toi. Crois-le ou non, je n'étais pas obligé de finir ce dossier de présentation. Ce n'est pas dans mes fonctions seulement ...j'ai pensé que tu méritais cette promotion, c'est pour ça que j'étais ravi de pouvoir t'aider.

Pour la première fois, elle l'affronta du regard.

- c'est à toi de décider mais ne refuse pas cette offre à cause de ce que j'ai pu faire Noelle. Ne gâche pas cette chance.

Il voulut partir mais elle ajouta :

- toi et moi, on ne se connaît pas.

- tu sais très bien que c'est faux.

Danny prit la porte. Une fois fermée, Naelle leva le masque et était complètement abattue. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire : depuis le début, elle savourait chaque moment passé avec lui. Elle se sentait tellement bien à ses côtés et elle avait toujours cru que c'était réciproque. Peut-être qu'il l'appréciait vraiment après tout ? Elle était perdue.

Finalement, grâce à la piste des dossiers, ils retrouvèrent Nat. C'était un des malfrats contre lequel Nat enquêtait qui l'a faisait chanter alors elle avait préféré fuir. Elle fut retrouvée à proximité de l'aéroport, saine et sauve : elle réussit à échapper à son poursuivant et ce dernier fut arrêté.

Une fois l'enquête terminée, Danny retourna au journal pour prendre ses affaires et dire au revoir à tout le monde mais celle qu'il voulait voir était Naelle. Ainsi, il entra dans son bureau.

- bonjour, dit-il, hésitant.

Il fut rassuré quand il la vit sourire.

- je venais dire au revoir.

- le bureau de Joy est en face.

- Noelle, soupira-t-il, déçu.

- je rigole, dit-elle.

Il la regarda faisant semblant d'être fâché.

- je suis contente, Nat. reprend le travail la semaine prochaine.

- ravi de l'entendre, dit-il.

Le silence s'installa quand Naelle dit :

- je crois que je te dois des excuses, je n'aurai pas dû te faire de reproches. Tu étais en couverture, j'aurai dû comprendre.

- c'est oublié.

-non, j'y tiens. En plus, c'était pour sauver mon amie, insista-t-elle.

- dans ce cas, je les accepte avec plaisir, dit-il.

- merci de l'avoir retrouvé.

- c'est mon travail.

- je parie que vous êtes déjà sur un autre cas, agent Taylor.

- oui, malheureusement, les disparitions, ce n'est pas ce qui manque.

- montre voir ta carte !

- quoi ? sourit Danny.

- celle du FBI !

Il lui passa.

- je sais la photo n'est pas super.

- hum, moi j'aime bien, dit-elle.

Danny semblait flatté.

- tu es vierge ?

- je te demande pardon ? demanda-t-il, surpris.

- comme signe astrologique, voyons !

Ils se regardaient en souriant quand Naelle reçut un appel.

Elle raccrocha quelques minutes après.

- qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Danny.

- je …ça y est avec Nat., on a été promues assistantes du rédacteur en chef adjoint et on a décroché un stage de grand reporter, en janvier.

- félicitations !

Elle pleurait de joie et était tellement heureuse que sans réfléchir elle sauta au cou de Danny et le prit dans ses bras. Hésitant au début, il fit de même. Elle resta sans bouger ce qui l'étonna. Cela faisait bientôt 1 minute qu'ils étaient enlacés.

- Noelle…

- oui ?

Elle était ivre de son parfum. Son odeur l'enivrait. Elle ne voulait plus le lâcher.

- heu…je dois y aller, dit-il.

Naelle reprit finalement ses esprits.

- désolée.

Elle se libéra de son étreinte. Il sourit. Il trouvait vraiment craquantes ses petites étourderies.

- merci d'avoir terminé ce dossier de présentation pour moi, j'apprécie, vraiment.

- c'est rien, et tu m'as déjà remercié mille fois, dit-il.

- comme tu l'as dit, tu n'étais pas obligé.

Il la fixa du regard.

- c'est fou, avant que tu n'arrives, je ne savais même plus si je devais continuer à faire ce métier et maintenant, grâce à toi, j'ai eu de l'avancement. Tu m'as montré le chemin, Taylor, reprit Naelle.

- j'aimerai bien passer pour le héros, crois-moi…

Elle sourit.

-…mais je sais qu'au fond de toi tu a toujours su que tu étais faite pour ça. Il fallait seulement que tu t 'en rendes compte par toi même. Il te manquait une petite dose de confiance en plus, c'est tout.

- oui, et c'est toi qui me l'a donné.

Ému, Danny restait muet.

- prends soin de toi Taylor, d'accord?

- promis, tiens ! répondit-il.

Il lui donna son numéro de téléphone.

- appelle-moi si tu as besoin de quelque chose, peu importe, je viendrai, ajouta-t-il.

- je le ferai, sans faute.

Danny fit un pas vers la sortie.

-salut, dit-elle, avant qu'il quitte le bureau.

- à bientôt j'espère, sourit-il.

Naelle resta à fixer la porte, pensive. Ce qu'il allait lui manquer. Terriblement. En tout cas, elle se souviendrait de ce mois-ci toute sa vie.

C'était celui où elle avait rencontré l'homme de sa vie, elle en était sûre.

Et même si c'était sans espoir, ce simple sentiment lui donnait des ailes.


	4. La manifestation

Ce jour-là, Martin et Danny faisaient équipe. Ils devaient interroger un suspect qui travaillait dans un zoo et pendant qu'ils firent le tour à la recherche de cet homme, ils assistèrent à une manifestation.

Ils entendaient crier dans un porte-voix divers slogans repris par la foule. Lorsque Danny crût reconnaître cette voix, il sourit. Martin l'observait.

- qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- ça te dérange, si on fait un petit détour ? Demanda l'agent Taylor.

- non, répondit son collègue.

L'agent Fitzgerald semblait intrigué. Finalement, Danny s'approcha du lieu de l'événement : c'était bien ce qu'il pensait. Il vit Naelle, couchée sur le sol. Elle continuait à crier car avec toute cette agitation, elle ne l'avait pas remarqué; ce qui le faisait rire, même s'il devait se boucher les oreilles.Il la regarda et penchait la tête. Il se tenait face à elle, toujours debout.

- j'en étais sûr, dit-il, avec malice.

Surprise, elle posa son porte -voix et ses lunettes de soleil.

Elle avait souvent pensé à lui ces derniers temps, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, mais n'avait jamais osé l'appeler ne serait ce que pour boire un café. De plus, selon lui, elle devait l'appeler si elle avait besoin de quelque chose. A part le voir, lui, elle ne voulait rien. Elle avait pensé trouver un prétexte mais se dégonflait toujours au dernier moment.

Il y a une semaine, elle l'avait aperçu en plein centre-ville mais n'avait pas non plus osé l'aborder, pensant qu'il ne se souviendrait sûrement pas d'elle. Elle esquissa un sourire. Il lui avait tellement manqué, elle le réalisa lorsqu'il se trouvait devant elle. Il était toujours aussi beau. Son cœur battait à la chamade mais elle ne laissa rien paraître.

- Taylor ? qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- secret professionnel ! Et ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser cette question.

Il l'aida à se relever.

- merci, dit-elle.

Martin les observait mais commençait à trouver le temps long.

- Danny ?

- ah oui, c'est vrai ,désolé. Martin, tu te souviens de Naelle Lewis ?

- c'est elle la journaliste qui nous a aidé dans l'affaire Holloway et voici l'agent Martin Fitzgerald.

- en fait, on ne s'est jamais rencontrés, dit timidement la jeune femme.

- non, je pense que je m'en serai souvenu.

Naelle rougit au compliment de Martin et Danny trouvait la situation cocasse, il avait le sourire aux lèvres.

- alors ? C'est quoi tout ce chahut ? Explique-moi, demanda Danny.

- c'est pour les animaux ,on trouve intolérable qu'ils soient enfermés comme ça.

- mais c'est pour mieux les observer, Noelle, et puis, tu sais, tout ça c'est qu'une question de business.

Elle était aux anges, il l'appelait encore par son surnom, il ne l'avait pas oublié finalement, se dit-elle. Elle était plongée dans sa rêverie, les yeux dans le vide lorsque Danny l'en sortit.

- Ça fait vendre, tu ne crois pas ?

- oui et justement, tu ne trouves pas ça inhumain ? Ce sont nous les primates!

- t'y vas un peu fort là...

- non, elle a raison on les prive de leur liberté, dit Martin.

Naelle le regarda, impressionnée. Quant à Danny, il était étonné que son collègue soit sensible à ce sujet.

- Vous le pensez ? demanda -t-elle.

- bien- sûr, répondit-il.

- tenez, vous pouvez signer notre pétition alors.

Il prit le stylo immédiatement.

-pour l'instant, on a que 100 signatures.

- c'est déjà bien, dit Martin, en paraphant.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, tous deux regardèrent Danny.

- quoi ? Demanda l'intéressé.

Elle le fixait et semblait heureuse de revoir son sourire si craquant et ses magnifiques yeux marrons. Martin tendit le stylo à son ami.

- non, merci je ne signe jamais de pétition, par principe.

- allez, l'encouragea Martin.

- non, désolé, je…

Naelle reprit le stylo à Martin.

- laissez- tomber, dit Naelle, de toute façon les animaux ont besoin de plus que ça. Même si tous ces gens sont là, il y aura toujours une personne qui n'essaiera pas de changer les choses! Ironisa-t-elle.

Vexé, Danny reprit brusquement le stylo de la main de la journaliste et contre toute attente, il signa.

- c'est bon, tu es contente ? Demanda-t-il un peu ronchon en lui rendant le stylo.

Encore une fois , le simple fait d'effleurer sa main la rendait toute chose mais à nouveau elle ne laissa rien paraître.

- oui, merci infiniment, dit-elle, satisfaite.

Elle mit la main dans sa poche et sortit un badge.

- tiens, pour te remercier de ta générosité !

- c' est bon, ça va, n'en fais pas trop quand-même, sourit Danny.

Elle lui tendit le badge. Il refusa de le prendre.

- alors là, n'y compte même pas !

- pourquoi ? C'est joli, ça t'irait super bien ! se moqua-t-elle.

- mais bien sûr ! sourit-il.

- donnez, je lui garde pour la journée, dit Martin.

- merci maman, plaisanta Danny.

Martin et ce dernier échangèrent un sourire.

- bon, ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas t'entendre revendiquer la liberté précieuse de nos amis les bêtes mais …,continua Danny.

- je sais, le travail n'attend pas, affirma Naelle.

- exactement, dit Danny. Sinon tout va bien au journal ?

- oui, à part quelques trucs…

- laisse-moi deviner ,la …

…SORCIERE !

Ils dirent ce mot en chœur et partagèrent un éclat de rire.

- passe le bonjour à tout le monde et surtout à Joy, d'accord ?

- oui, elle sera folle de joie !

- Naelle, ce fut un plaisir ! dit Martin.

- pour moi aussi.

Martin lui serra à nouveau la main puis les 2 agents commencèrent à s'éloigner.

-au revoir ! dit -elle.

- à bientôt Noelle ! Dit Danny.

- c'est Naelle, dit-elle faussement énervée.

C'est à ce moment que Danny revint sur ses pas :

- à ce propos, pour se revoir, tu sais qu' il faut appeler les personnes qui t'ont donné leur numéro ?

- ah oui c'est vrai, tu m'as donné le tien !

En effet, il l'avait fait avant son départ du journal.

- quelle mémoire ! Ça fait plaisir ! Alors quelle est votre excuse, mademoiselle ? Une panne de téléphone ?

- non je….et tu sais qu'un agent du FBI dont on a perdu le numéro, lui, peut accéder à toutes les coordonnées qu'il veut ?

Elle n'en revenait pas d'avoir menti, elle n'avait pas réfléchi.

Même si le fait que ce soit lui qui l'appelle lui faciliterait grandement les choses.

- d'accord, alors c'est moi qui t'appellerai.

- c' est une menace ou une promesse? demanda-t-elle avec un regard plein de malice.

- ça dépend mais tu as intérêt à répondre !

- ça, c'est une menace !

Ils se sourirent pendant qu'il s'éloignait. Naelle était aux anges, elle l'avait vu et en plus elle avait obtenu ce qu'elle voulait : ce sera lui qui fera le premier pas. Elle savait que ça ne voulait rien dire de plus mais la simple idée de devenir son amie et de le voir plus souvent la rendait folle de joie.

Plus tard, dans la journée, de retour au bureau, Martin et Danny discutaient.

- Naelle est sympa ! Je l'apprécie beaucoup, dit Martin.

- oui, c'est ce que j'ai vu…

- non ,sérieusement…

- oui, moi aussi. Avec elle, c'est simple, on a pas le temps de s'ennuyer.

- tu m'étonnes ! confirma l'agent Fitzgerald.

- elle est tellement passionnée par ce qu'elle fait que j'avais presque envie de rester pour devenir journaliste !

- et qu'est- ce qui t'as fait rester ici ?

- j'ai réalisé que c'était son rêve et pas le mien, dit Danny.

- et bien je suis content que tu es choisi de rester au FBI .

- oui, je crois que tu te serais pas remis de mon départ !

- au contraire, détrompe-toi ! rigola Martin.


	5. Le service

Toute l'équipe travaillait sur une affaire d'enlèvement qui intéressait beaucoup les médias et Jack voulait les emmener sur une fausse piste. C'est alors que Danny prit la parole.

- justement je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait nous rendre ce service.

Jack lui fit confiance et accepta immédiatement son offre sans lui en demander plus.C'est ainsi que Danny se dirigea directement vers le bureau de Naelle. Depuis la manifestation, il avait tenu sa promesse : il l'avait appelé et ils prenaient régulièrement un café pour parler du travail et d'un peu de tout mais ils n'évoquaient jamais rien de trop personnel. Naelle voyait bien que Danny était mal à l'aise quand il s'agissait de parler de son enfance alors bien que cela lui faisait de la peine, elle respectait son choix et n'insistait jamais. De plus, cela lui permettait également de garder secrètes quelques douleurs du sien. Il frappa et sortit seulement sa tête à travers la porte mais cela suffisait à faire apparaître un large sourire sur le visage de la journaliste.

- Noelle …

- agent Taylor.

- alors quoi de neuf depuis la dernière fois? demanda-t-il.

- tu veux dire depuis avant- hier ?

En effet, ils s'étaient vus il y a deux jours mais elle était ravie de le revoir.

- oui, alors ?

- la routine et toi ?

- pareil, répondit-il.

- comment va l'agent Fitzgerald. ?

Danny sourit.

- tu sais c'est bizarre…

- quoi donc?

- tu as rencontré presque tous mes collègues et tu me demandes toujours seulement des nouvelles de Martin ? Est-ce que tu voudrais que je transmette un message, par hasard ?

Naelle baissa la tête. C'est vrai qu'elle appréciait cet agent.Il était mignon dans son genre mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'elle ressentait quand elle voyait Danny. Elle avait seulement accroché avec Martin car il était sensible à la cause des animaux et elle le trouvait sympa mais rien de plus. Son cœur était déjà pris…par Danny. En revanche, cela l'arrangeait que ce dernier pense qu'elle craquait pour son collègue, comme ça, il n'aurait pas de soupçons sur les sentiments qu'elle pouvait avoir pour lui.

- d'accord, alors comment vont tous tes collègues ?

- très bien et Martin est en pleine forme si ça peut te rassurer…

- ah merci, je suis soulagée ! Bon, tu vas arrêter de tourner autour du pot et me dire ce qui se passe ?

- Comment ça ?

- tu veux me demander quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?

- c'est pas vrai, mais comment tu fais ? Suis-je si transparent ?

- non, je te vois bien, je te rassure.

- même trop bien parfois ! sourit-il.

Elle était touchée qu'il ait remarqué qu'elle savait lire en lui.

- De quoi s'agit-il ? Explique -moi, dit-elle.

- c'est à propos d'un suspect qu'on a en filature, il est sûrement impliqué dans un enlèvement On voudrait l'entraîner sur une fausse piste pour qu'il sorte de sa cachette et le coincer. Tiens, voilà toutes les infos nécessaires.

Il posa délicatement le dossier sur son bureau. Naelle ne l'ouvrit pas.

- si je comprends bien, tu me demandes de mentir, c'est ça ?

- non, en fait, il faudrait juste que tu divulgues la photo d'un potentiel suspect pour qu'il se croit libre d'agir.

- donc ce serait bien un mensonge…,ajouta-t-elle.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt en la fixant.

- je t'en prie…lis le dossier d'abord et ensuite tu me diras ce que tu as décidé, soupira-t-il.

- je ne peux pas faire ça, ce n'est pas professionnel.

- Noelle…

- c'est un manque de respect par rapport aux lecteurs…

- alors tu refuses ?

-je suis désolée.

Danny, contrarié, se leva sans rien dire.

-je ne peux vraiment rien faire, je t'assure, sinon je t'aurai aidé avec plaisir, se justifia Naelle.

- bien sûr, ce n'est pas comme s'il s'agissait de Nathalie ou Coop, tu suis la loi quand ça t'arrange, c'est ça ?

- ne dis pas ça.

- pourquoi pas ?

- tu es injuste, dit-elle.

- non je suis …déçu, c'est tout.

- Danny, attends !

Il sortit de la pièce sans un regard pour elle. Elle était désemparée.C'était la première fois qu'il lui demandait quelque chose depuis leur rencontre et elle voulait sincèrement l'aider mais elle refusait de mentir. Plus tard dans la journée, Danny dût annoncer à Jack la mauvaise nouvelle.

- finalement pour le faux article, ça ne pourra pas se faire.

Son patron voulait savoir pourquoi.

- mon contact est pieds et poings liés, il risque gros.

Alors l'équipe poursuivit son enquête en cherchant une autre solution.

Le lendemain matin, l'édition du journal du matin à la main, Jack se dirigea vers l'agent Taylor.Il le jeta sur son bureau. L'intéressé sentait venir la mauvaise nouvelle.

- tu peux m'expliquer ce que ça veut dire ?

- quoi donc ? Demanda Danny.

- page 2.

L'article était signé Naelle Lewis.Elle avait finalement changé d'avis et accepter de mentir pour l'aider, lui et le disparu.

- c'était pour faire durer le suspense ? demanda Jack.

Danny sourit.

- remercie ton contact alors.

- sans faute, répondit-il.

Il la fit venir au FBI. C'est là qu'elle rencontra Eléna. Elle la dirigea vers un bureau et lui dit que pour une journaliste, elle n'avait pas une grande moralité. Elle était déjà sortie par un couloir lorsque Danny arriva.

- non mais elle se prend pour qui celle -là ?

- qui donc ? Demanda Danny.

- oh c'est rien, laisse- tomber, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- suis-moi, dit-il.

Il la guida vers une pièce où le disparu fêtait ses retrouvailles avec sa famille. Naelle et Danny observaient de la fenêtre et l'agent du FBI la voyait très émue.

- c'est grâce à toi, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

- non, c'est toi et ton équipe qui ont accompli ce miracle, moi j'ai rien fait.

- oh que si ,tu m'as aidé pour cet article et je sais ce que ça a dû te coûter de mentir, je te remercie pour tout.

- c'est fait pour ça les amis.

Ils échangèrent un sourire quand Eléna les interrompit.

- Danny, Jack veut te voir.

Elle était déjà repartie prenant juste le temps d'adresser un regard glacial à Naelle.

- tiens ,c'est elle.

-qui ?

- la sorcière numéro 2, sourit-elle.

- elle s'appelle Eléna ,dit-il sérieusement.

- c'est un trop beau prénom pour une sorcière, poursuivit-elle.

- arrête …elle et moi on…

- quoi ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

- on est ensemble.

- c'est elle, ta…?

- oui.

- je croyais que tu étais avec la blonde, dit Naelle.

- qui ? Sam? non, c'est une collègue.

- alors Eléna ne travaille pas ici ?

Sur le moment, Danny ne savait plus quoi répondre.

- bon, je dois aller voir mon patron, je reviens tout de suite, attends-moi, dit-il finalement.

C'est ainsi que Danny rejoignit Jack dans son bureau. Naelle l'attendait, elle voulait disparaître sous la terre après ce qu'elle avait dit sur sa copine. Encore une gaffe de plus. Décidément, elle était vraiment maladroite, se dit-elle. C'est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas apprécié la remarque d' Eléna et maintenant qu'elle savait qu'ils étaient en couple, elle la détestait encore plus mais elle devait rattraper le coup. Danny revint.

- c'est bon, j'ai enfin fini ce rapport.

- Danny pour tout à l'heure, excuse-moi…

- non, c'est rien, c'est oublié, je sais qu'Eléna peut se montrer très dure parfois.

- Non, au contraire, elle est très gentille, je veux dire, je l'adore ! reprit-elle, honteuse.

Danny ne la croyait pas et la regarda les yeux écarquillés mais ne dit rien. Naelle était gênée, elle était consciente qu'elle en avait fait trop.

- justement c'est bizarre, ajouta Naelle.

- quoi donc ?

- et bien …vous êtes tellement différents !

- qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Il n'y a que les opposés qui s'attirent.

Cette remarque blessa Naelle au plus haut point. Elle n'était pas de cet avis. Pour elle : qui se ressemble, s'assemble, comme Danny et elle-même.

- elle est maman…, tu verras, sa petite fille est adorable.

Naelle entendait à peine Danny. Elle réfléchissait sur le fait qu'il était trop bien pour sa collègue mais resta muette. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais être avec lui mais elle le voyait plutôt avec une femme douce et aimante, généreuse comme lui sait si bien l'être. Au lieu de ça, il était avec cette femme froide qu'elle jugeait égocentrique et sans cœur bien qu'elle était mère.

C'était sans doute la jalousie qui parlait mais pour elle, c'est sûr : ils n'allaient pas du tout ensemble.


	6. Le pari

Vivian et Danny étaient déjà sur place pour une nouvelle disparition. Il pleuvait à torrents. Naelle l'aperçut de loin et se dirigea vers lui. Il était dos à elle et seul.

- vous avez une piste, monsieur l'agent ?

Elle sortit son dictaphone et voulait l'approcher de sa bouche. Elle riait, ce qui le fit se retourner. Voyant que c'était elle, il sourit.

- Noelle, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il.

- on m'a envoyée sur cette enquête pour me punir après le faux article.

- désolé d' être ton fardeau!

Il ne pouvait pas être si loin de la vérité. En réalité, Naelle était ravie d'enquêter avec lui.

-Au fait, belle capuche ! Ajouta-t-il.

- beau parapluie !

- merci, répondit-il.

- alors agent Taylor vous ne m'avez pas répondu. Une déclaration à faire ?

- et bien, on ne dit jamais rien aux journalistes tant qu'on en sait pas plus, c'est la règle, mais pour toi je peux faire une petite exception.

Elle sourit et appuya sur la touche « marche » de son dictaphone.

- je suis prête !

Mais l'appareil ne fonctionnait pas.

- merde ! Les piles sont nazes !

Danny se mit à rire.

- c'est pas marrant !

-je crois que l'ancienne méthode peut faire l'affaire, suggéra-t-il.

Elle acquiesça et sortit donc un petit calepin de sa poche avec un crayon.

- voilà, je t'écoute, dit-elle.

- no comment, dit-il en s'éloignant avec un regard malicieux.

- c'est malin ! sourit-elle.

Toujours sur place, l'agent Delgado rejoignit ses collègues en adressant au passage un regard assassin envers Naelle qui murmura aussitôt :

- ravie de te revoir aussi !

Eléna s'approcha de son amoureux.

- qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là?

- qui ça ? répondit-il.

Danny était occupé à recueillir des preuves et ne regardait pas autour de lui. Elle fit alors un signe de tête en direction de Naelle.

- elle suit l'enquête.

- vraiment ? demanda-t-elle, contrariée.

- elle est journaliste Eléna et c'est ce que les journalistes font.

- très bien, du moment que ce n'est pas toi qu'elle suit, dit -elle en s'éloignant.

Danny la regarda et secoua la tête, il trouvait insensé et ridicule ce qu'elle insinuait. Or, elle n'avait pas tort, au contraire, elle avait même tout deviné car Naelle avait demandé expressément à son patron de la laisser suivre cette affaire car elle savait qu'elle allait y voir Danny. Elle lui avait menti car ce n'était pas une punition : c'est elle qui s'était proposée. Ce n'était pas professionnel, elle le savait, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, elle devait le faire, il lui manquait trop. Et justement, durant l'inspection, discrètement et sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive, surtout pas Eléna, elle en profitait pour le regarder.Martin ,aussi, arriva sur les lieux et il fit un geste de la main pour saluer Naelle.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la journaliste voulait quitter le terrain pour retourner à la pêche aux infos lorsque Danny revint la voir.

- alors t'as trouvé quelque chose ? demanda-t-il.

- et toi ?

- je parlerai si tu parles.

- tant pis, de toute façon, je te parie que je résoudrai cette enquête avant toi, dit-elle.

- tu oserais me faire ça ?

Elle fit oui de la tête.

- vous avez l'air bien sûre de vous, jeune fille ! À moins que ce ne soit du bluff ?

- t 'aimerais bien le savoir, hein ?

- en tout cas, si j'accepte, j'espère que tu n'es pas trop mauvaise perdante, dit-il avec un large sourire.

- non, par contre en ce qui te concerne, j'en suis moins sûre !

- j'ai deux tickets pour voir les Mets et c'est bien placé, alors, si par un malheureux concours de circonstances, il se trouve que tu gagnes; ils sont à toi.

- je n'aime pas le basket.

Il se mit à rire.

- quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

- c'est du base-ball.

- ah d'accord, dit-elle, gênée.

- sinon je te les offre quand tu perdras.

- non, je crois que je vais m'abstenir.

- tu abandonnes déjà ? Décidément, c'était trop facile.

- hors de question mais on a qu' à parier pour l'honneur.

- ou pourquoi pas un petit-déjeuner ? C'est le perdant qui offre.

- ça marche, pari tenu alors ! Affirma-t-elle.

Il tapa dans la main de son amie et commença à s'éloigner.

- Prépare ton chéquier, cria-t-il.

- je ne m'avancerai pas trop à ta place, tu n'as pas encore gagné !

Deux jours après, le FBI était toujours dans le flou. Jack avait donné ses instructions : Danny et Vivian devaient se rendre à la fac que fréquentait l'étudiante disparue. Ils interrogèrent donc les étudiants de sa classe de littérature. Il ne restait plus que son petit ami à voir. Il était à la bibliothèque avec une jeune fille au style gothique comme lui. Elle était habillée tout en noir, avec un bonnet et des dreadlocks. En les observant rire ensemble au loin, Danny fit un commentaire.

- tiens donc, il n'a pas l'air bouleversé par la disparition de sa copine.

- effectivement, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, répondit Vivian.

Les deux agents fédéraux s'approchèrent de leur table.Ils aperçurent le jeune homme mais son amie était de dos.

- bonjour, agent Taylor et….

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt car il avait reconnu la jeune femme. C'était Naelle. Elle devait sûrement être là pour enquêter, se dit-il. Vivian, qui, auparavant, avait seulement aperçu la journaliste à travers une vitre, ne la reconnut pas avec tout ce maquillage sombre et prononcé, son accoutrement et les percings partout sur son visage.

- et Johnson du FBI, continua Vivian. Nous enquêtons sur la disparition de …

Pendant qu'elle parlait, Danny fixait Naelle.Finalement, il se concentra à nouveau.

-non, désolé je ne sais rien, répondit Aaron, le petit ami de la disparue.

Danny aperçut un livre sur la table.

- de la littérature, hein ?

- oui, MJ est calée sur le sujet, répondit l'étudiant.

Danny regarda Naelle qui évitait son regard. Elle savait qu'il l'avait reconnue néanmoins elle aurait préféré l'éviter et il l'avait senti.

-vraiment ? Laissez-moi deviner, vous travaillez sur des auteurs français?

- oui, comment vous le savez ? demanda le jeune homme, étonné.

Vivian aussi était surprise. Pour une fois, elle ne voyait pas du tout où voulait en venir Danny. D'habitude, elle le comprenait si bien.

- oh une simple intuition…charria-t-il.

Naelle baissa la tête.

- et vous mademoiselle, vous savez quelque chose ? Demanda Danny.

- non, désolée, répondit la journaliste.

- vous êtes sûrs ? c'est très important, dit l'agent du FBI en la regardant.

- t'as pas saisi ? Elle a dit qu'elle n'en savait rien !

Danny n'aimait pas le ton employé par Aaron alors il le regarda de travers.

- c'était clair, pourtant ! ajouta Naelle.

Sa réponse sèche surprit Danny. Il la regarda avec incompréhension.

Elle le fixa avec un air d' impuissance.

- très bien, mademoiselle….reprit Vivian.

- Duhamel , MJ, dit-elle.

Sa réponse fit sourire Danny car il voyait qu'elle avait emprunté le nom de famille de son patron au journal. Il s'arrêta alors sur le choix de son prénom.

- Mary Jane, c'est ça ? demanda Danny.

- oui, comme ma mère.

Il savait qu'elle était sincère cette fois, Jack avait lu son dossier devant toute l'équipe quand il l'avait rencontré et il connaissait donc tout de sa famille.

- alors MJ, quelle est la dernière fois que vous avez vu sa copine ? demanda Vivian.

- vous savez je suis nouvelle ici alors…

- Viv, je crois qu'on devrait les interroger à part, tu ne crois pas ?

- d'accord, Danny, suivez-moi, MJ, dit Vivian.

Naelle, hésitante, se leva.

- attends, je te laisse Aaron, je me charge de la fille, ok ? Dit Danny en regardant Naelle.

- comme tu veux.

Vivian demanda au jeune homme de la suivre et ils s'assirent plus loin. Pendant ce temps, Danny et Naelle discutaient à la table qui se trouvait devant eux.

- tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fais là ? demanda Danny.

- ça se voit pas ? de la littérature ! sourit-elle.

- sérieusement, qu'est-ce que t'as découvert ?

- et toi, tu sais quelque chose ?

- toi d'abord, dit Danny.

- tu oublies le pari ?

- ok alors chacun son tour. Est-ce que tu sais si ton «pote» est dans le coup?

- non, je ne pense pas.

- t'es sûr ? pourtant il n'a pas l'air inquiet.

- c'est un garçon…dit Naelle.

- et alors ?

- alors il cache ses sentiments mais je crois qu'il a vraiment peur pour elle, répondit-elle.

- c'est ça son alibi ? une question de sexisme ?

- oui, il y a cet argument et il m'a dit ce qu'il a fait, samedi, le jour de la disparition de sa copine. En plus, je connais ses amis et ils confirment.

Danny regarda Naelle d'un air réprobateur.

- quoi ?

- pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit ça tout de suite ?

- tu as parié contre moi je te rappelle, répondit-elle.

Il sourit.

- c'est toi qui as eu cette idée...

- Le FBI sait quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle.

- pour l'instant, on privilégie la sphère familiale.

- c'est-à-dire ?

-on pense que le problème se situe plutôt au niveau des parents.

- Quel genre de problème ?

- j'en sais rien et je t'en ai déjà trop dit, répondit Danny.

Naelle était légèrement contrariée.

- au fait, tu sais que c'est coupable d'emprisonnement un outrage à agent du gouvernement ?

- quel outrage ? Demanda-t-elle.

- tu as été malpolie envers nous, tout à l'heure, avec ce Aaron.

- il le fallait, je devais faire semblant d'être de son côté pour qu'il continue à être mon « pote » comme tu dis et qu'il me confie des choses, non ?

Danny s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque Naelle remarqua que Vivian avait fini son interrogatoire.

- ils arrivent !

- au fait, MJ, j'adore ta tenue et les percings, c' est des vrais ?

Naelle fit de gros yeux comme pour dire que ça aurait été un cauchemar pour elle si ça avait été le cas, ce qui fit sourire Danny. C' est à ce moment que Vivian et le « pote » de Naelle furent revenus.L'agent fédéral reprit alors son sérieux.

- très bien mademoiselle, je vous remercie d'avoir répondu à mes questions.

Danny prononça ses mots en se levant puis il lui fit un clin d'œil.

- de rien, sourit Naelle.

Les deux collègues s'en allèrent juste après ça. A l'extérieur du bâtiment, ils discutaient.

- je ne crois pas que ce jeune homme y soit pour quelque chose. Et toi ? tu as quelque chose sur la fille ?

- tu me charries, Vivian.

- pourquoi tu dis ça?

- c'était Naelle Lewis ! La journaliste avec qui j'ai travaillé sur l'affaire Holloway. Elle est en couverture.

- oh mon dieu ! Je ne l'avais pas reconnue.

- ça, je veux bien le croire.

- je comprends mieux ton attitude maintenant ! ajouta l'agent Johnson.

- de quoi tu parles ?

Danny était sur la défensive.

- je ne t'avais jamais vu sourire autant avec un suspect .

Il ne savait pas quoi dire et était même gêné que Vivian ait remarqué leur grande complicité mais il n'aurait pas su en donner la raison.

- ah oui, maintenant que je me souviens : elle était sur le lieu de la disparition avant hier, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle.

Danny fit signe que oui.

- mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ?

- décidément, elle ne passe pas inaperçue! Tu es la deuxième personne à me demander ça, répondit l'agent Taylor.

- pourtant, je croyais qu'elle avait été promue et s'occupait à présent de tout ce qui avait attrait à la finance et non pas des enquêtes fédérales.

- je sais, c'est une punition signé de son patron, à cause de son article mensonger.

- tu lui as révélé quelque chose ? demanda Vivian.

- à propos de l'enquête ? Oui on en a parlé. Je lui ai dit qu'on soupçonnait les parents et elle est certaine que le petit copain a un alibi solide.

- fais attention ne lui donnes pas trop d'infos, elle risque de nous doubler sur ce coup-là ! plaisanta sa collègue.


	7. Le pari 2

_Voici la suite Carlotte et merci pour ton message._

- tu ne crois pas si bien dire ! Elle a justement parié qu'elle ferait la lumière sur cette affaire avant nous alors…dit Danny.

- sérieusement ?

- oui, je sais, c'est ambitieux n'est-ce pas ? De toute façon, elle n'a aucune chance ! Dit-il pour se rassurer.

Vivian le regarda d'un drôle d'air.

- quoi ? Tu crois qu'elle peut gagner ?

- oui et toi aussi tu le penses, non ? répondit-elle.

- oui, je l' admets mais il ne faut pas que je perde . C'est une question d'honneur!

- pourquoi ? Parce que c'est une fille ? Demanda sa collègue.

- oui…sans vouloir te vexer, Viv.

L'intéressée sourit à son machisme patent.

- et puis si ça arrive, elle me rappellera ma défaite à chaque fois que je la verrais, ajouta-t-il.

Vivian acquiesça.

- Alors à moi la victoire !

Danny cria cette phrase pour s'encourager; ce qui la fit rire.

Après plusieurs heures, l'équipe eut une nouvelle piste sur un des ex de l'étudiante disparue: ils travaillaient ensemble dans un salon de thé. Les agents Taylor et Johnson entrèrent et une serveuse vint à leur table.

- madame, monsieur, vous avez choisi ? demanda-t-elle.

Danny leva la tête.

- décidément, le monde est petit…ironisa-t-il.

Encore une fois, c'était Naelle qui se présentait devant lui.

- alors qu'est-ce que je vous sers?

- un café noir pour moi…Danny ? dit Vivian.

- du nouveau de ton côté ? demanda-t-il à la journaliste, ignorant sa collègue.

- désolée, je ne peux pas parler avec les clients, je dois prendre les commandes, répondit Naelle.

Danny semblait contrarié et Vivian souriait de le voir dans cette situation. Elle se cachait derrière la feuille du menu.

- ce sera la même chose pour moi, dit finalement Danny.

- d'accord alors deux cafés noirs, je vous apporte ça.

Naelle s'en alla puis revint quelques minutes plus tard avec leur commande.

- voilà . Bonne après midi.

- merci, répondit Vivian, toujours avec le sourire.

Quant à Danny, il dévisageait son adversaire d'un jour sans dire un mot.

Les 2 agents finirent de siroter leur café lorsqu'ils aperçurent l'ex de la disparue entrain de rigoler avec Naelle. Danny n'en crut pas ses yeux.

- elle est coriace, on dirait, remarqua Vivian.

- oui, elle a des antennes ou quoi ? Viens, on y va.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le jeune homme et la serveuse.

- monsieur Bateman, vous vous souvenez de nous ou il faut qu'on vous rafraîchisse la mémoire ? demanda Danny.

- c'est le FBI et nous, on vous a pas oublié…est-ce qu'on peut vous poser quelques questions ? reprit Vivian.

- mais j'ai déjà répondu…

- venez, dit Danny.

Il le tira délicatement par la manche car il ne voulait pas que Naelle assiste à leur conversation. Elle les fixait de loin en essayant tant bien que mal de savoir ce qui se tramait. Le doute n'était plus possible lorsqu'elle vit l'agent Taylor passer les menottes au jeune homme. Puis ils sortirent avec lui, la laissant au café. Danny la regarda avec un petit sourire satisfait avant de partir. Ils l'emmenèrent au bureau où Bateman avoua qu'il séquestrait son ex chez lui depuis plusieurs jours. Ils la retrouvèrent dans son appartement, saine et sauve.

Le lendemain matin, Danny invita Naelle à prendre le petit déjeuner. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le même salon de thé et ce dernier suggéra qu'ils s'installent à la même table.

- alors ? Tu n'as rien à me dire ? jubilait-il.

- félicitations.

- tu peux répéter ? j'ai mal entendu…

- ça va c'est bon, t'as gagné, je reconnais ma défaite, dit Naelle.

- tu vois comme quoi il y en a là -dedans !

Danny pointa son doigt sur sa propre tempe.

- oui, tu n'es pas qu'une jolie petite frimousse…

Cette remarque lui avait échappé et elle surprit Danny.Finalement, il en sourit puis regarda au loin.

- t'as vu cette serveuse parle à ses clients ! Je croyais que c'était interdit ?

Naelle jeta un coup d'oeil également.

- qu'est-ce que tu veux ? N'est pas bonne serveuse qui veut ! plaisanta-t-elle.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et comme prévu, c'est la perdante qui régla la note.


	8. Vous avez un message

Ce matin là, comme souvent, Danny venait rendre une petite visite à Naelle pour voir comment elle allait . Il frappa et entra directement. Naelle n'avait rien entendu. Elle écoutait de la musique sur son mp3 et chantonnait du Faith Hill.

When you start falling Who's gonna catch you I'm willing to bet you It will be me  
Who's gonna love you Like there's no other Search and discover It will be me  
When all the others Have gone and hurt you Who won't desert you It will be me  
Weighing the options So much to think of But when you think love It will be me  
You may not see it now Love is strange that way But someday, someway baby somehow  
When you've been broken And dreams don't oblige you Who's that beside you Oh, it will be me

Who'll be your only True romancer You know the answer It will be me  
What will it take to Bring you to your senses And finally convince you It will be me

Il sourit tout en s'approchant d'elle puis lui enleva un de ses écouteurs, ce qui la fit sursauter.

- tu m'as fait peur!

- désolé, tu as le rythme dans la peau, dis-moi, se moqua-t-il.

- alors, quoi de neuf ? sourit-elle.

- pas grand chose, en fait, je venais juste prendre de tes nouvelles.

Il s'arrêta de parler lorsqu'il lit les quelques mots inscrits sur son ordinateur. Il s'était penché jusqu'à hauteur de son épaule. Naelle ferma les yeux et rien que de sentir son odeur, elle en était toute retournée mais Danny ne remarqua rien.

- signé Josh ? demanda-t-il avec un regard malicieux.

Elle rouvrit les yeux.

- hé ! Dit-elle.

A ce moment, elle essayait de cacher son écran avec ses mains.

- qui est-ce ?

- personne, dit-elle.

- c'est pour ça que tu es de si bonne humeur, tu as rencontré quelqu'un sur Internet, c'est ça ?

En même temps, il piquait des cacahuètes dans le paquet qui traînait sur son bureau. Elle le fixa.

- quoi ? demanda-t-il.

- c'est bon ?

- délicieux même, merci.

- sinon, je peux faire quelque chose pour toi à part te fournir en cacahuètes ? demanda-t-elle.

- non, ça ne marchera pas, n'essaie pas de me faire changer de sujet, tu n'y arriveras pas !

- Taylor...

- je resterai dans ton bureau jusqu'à ce que tu me racontes tout ! dit-il en s'asseyant.

- très bien, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

- Josh ?

- c'est le diminutif de Joshua .

- ça je sais, merci. Je voulais simplement dire qu'il n'a pas été gâté par ses parents,c'est tout, ironisa Danny.

Naelle serra les dents.

- vu son prénom, il n'est pas français alors... ?

- non, mais il me surnomme « chérie ».

Voyant la lueur dans ses yeux, l'agent du FBI ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir ça d'un mauvais œil.Il voulait la protéger et c'est bien normal ,pensait-il.Naelle est comme une petite sœur pour lui, mais il essaya tout de même de donner le change.

- on discute ensemble, rien de plus, ajouta Naelle.

- tu as l'intention de le voir en personne ? demanda-t-il, curieux.

- non, je ne crois pas…

- il ne t'a pas invité ?

- si, encore ce soir, mais j'ai toujours refusé.

- pourquoi ?

- et bien …hésita-t-elle.

Elle voulait lui avouer qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre mais elle se tut. En outre, elle était déçue car elle aurait voulu que Danny se montre plus possessif à son égard. Il réagit finalement mais pas comme elle l'espérait.

- tu sais, Noelle, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut se passer au cours d'une soirée, je crois que tu devrais vraiment tenter ta chance.

Elle tomba des nues : non seulement il n'était pas opposé à ce qu'elle ait une aventure mais il l'encourageait en plus. Elle aurait dû s'y attendre. Dépitée, elle tenta de garder la face.

- peut-être, oui.

-bon, moi j'y vais et bonne chance pour ta soirée alors, souhaita-t-il avec son regard malicieux.

-merci.

Le lendemain, il trouva un prétexte pour lui téléphoner.

- salut, je peux te déranger quelques minutes ?

- bien sûr, répondit Naelle.

- ça va ?

- et toi ?

- tout va bien, je me demandais si hier je n'avais pas oublié un dossier à ton bureau, tu ne l'aurais pas vu par hasard ?

- tu n'avais pas de dossier avec toi hier! assura la journaliste.

- tu es sûre ?

- oui, sourit-elle.

- tant pis, c'est pas grave.

Naelle le trouvait bizarre mais bon c'était Danny, comme à son habitude , il était toujours aussi secret.

- au fait, Noelle ?

- oui ?

- qu'est-ce que tu portes ? demanda-t-il.

Elle rit. Elle semblait de très bonne humeur, ce qui éveillait la curiosité de son ami sur ce qui avait pu se passer la veille. Après plusieurs hésitations, il se décida enfin à poser la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis hier mais décida de la jouer finement pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

- dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu as fais hier soir ?

Naelle était désespérée, il avait totalement zappé son dîner !

-et bien comme c'était prévu, on est allés au restau avec Josh .

- ah oui c'est vrai ! Alors, ce dîner aux chandelles ?

- ce n'était pas ce genre de soirée !

- en tête à tête alors, ça a été ?

- très bien ,merci.

Danny était légèrement frustré que Naelle n'en dise pas plus alors il continua à l'interroger.

- est-ce que vous avez accroché ?

- pourquoi tu me poses toutes ces questions ?

- mais c'est mon travail qui m' oblige à être curieux comme ça ! Dit-il.

- désolée, mais je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire les fédéraux ! J'ai assez donné !

Danny préféra lâcher prise.

- pas de problème, je voulais seulement te rendre service.

- comment ça ?

- tu sais, je suis un homme et en tant que tel…dit-il.

- je suis au courant merci. Ou veux-tu en venir ?

- je pourrais te dire ce qui nous plaît chez une femme à un rendez-vous…

Il espéra qu'elle nie que c'était un rendez-vous mais au lieu de ça :

- d'accord, alors quand j'aurai besoin de vos conseils monsieur l'expert, je vous appellerai, promis !

- pas de problème, répondit Danny.

Elle s'apprêtait à raccrocher.

- Noelle ?

-oui?

- je suis content pour toi …« chérie ! » sourit-il.

- merci, ...mi corazon .

Il raccrocha. C'était vrai , il était heureux qu'elle ait trouvé quelqu'un, du moins, il pensait l'être.


	9. Petites confidences entre amis

Depuis quelques temps, Danny venait aussi voir Naelle au journal pour qu'elle lui passe quelques infos sur des suspects potentiels. La concernée était ravie car elle pouvait passer plus de temps auprès de lui; il lui manquait terriblement lorsqu'elle ne le voyait pas pendant plusieurs jours. Elle pensait tout le temps à lui et ses sentiments grandissaient de jour en jour mais elle n'osait pas lui en parler de peur de tout gâcher entre eux et puis il y avait Eléna. De son côté, malheureusement, ça n'avait rien donné avec Josh. Malgré ses efforts sincères pour oublier Danny, ils n'avaient rien en commun et s'ennuyaient au plus haut point à chacune de leur rencontre jusqu'au fameux jour où Joshua n'était pas venu. Cela avait arrangé la jeune femme car elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre pour lui dire qu'elle ne voulait plus le voir. Danny entra donc dans son bureau.

- bonjour dit-il.

- salut.

L'agent du FBI était surpris de l'accueil plutôt glacial qu'elle lui avait réservé. D'habitude elle souriait à sa venue, pas cette fois-ci.

- ça ne va pas ?

- si, je suis fatiguée c'est tout.

- hum, laisse-moi deviner c'est ce type sur Internet qui t'épuise la taquina-t-il. C'est quoi son nom déjà ?

- Josh mais ça n'a pas marché, répliqua-t-elle.

- désolé.

En fait, il était surpris par sa propre réaction car à cette nouvelle, il ressentit un certain soulagement mais n'y prêta pas attention.

- c'est Joy qui fait encore des siennes …comme d'habitude. Elle m'a stressée pendant toute la matinée.

- tu la détestes, n'est-ce pas ?

- non, j'ai juste envie de m'arracher un bras pour lui lancer à la figure à chaque fois que je la vois mais sinon je l'apprécie.

Danny sourit. Il adorait son cynisme. C'est une chose parmi beaucoup d'autres qu'ils avaient en commun.

- tiens, quand on parle du loup…murmura-t-il.

En effet, la sorcière fit son entrée un dossier à la main.

- bonjour beau gosse ! Adressa-t-elle à Danny.

Il sourit d'un rire presque forcé.

- alors t'as fait ce que je t'ai demandé ? reprit la fille du patron.

- Joy, je travaille pour ton père, pas pour toi.

- au contraire.

- tu rigoles ou quoi, je te mâche tout le travail et toi tu te fais les ongles alors épargne -moi tes sarcasmes, tu veux?

Danny ne savait plus où se mettre, il y avait tant de tension entre elles deux. Cette dispute lui faisait penser à lui et Martin au début de leur relation. Seulement, ils avaient vite dépassé cela pour devenir amis et puis Joy n'avait rien de comparable avec son collègue du FBI.

- je sais que tu me détestes, et ça depuis le premier jour.

- mais non tu te fais des idées, nia Naelle.

- si, tu n'as pas arrêté de me faire des crasses.

- désolée de te décevoir mais je n'ai pas assez de considération pour toi et je crois que tu te trompes de personne. C'est toi la fille à papa qui poignarde les gens dans le dos seulement parce qu'elle sait qu 'on couvre ses arrières.

Danny s'interposa finalement.Il voyait que ça dégénérait et il avait peur que Naelle en paie les conséquences car il savait que Joy rapportait tout à son père.

- Noelle…calme-toi, dit-il.

Mais rien n'y fit. Elle reprit de plus belle.

- tu veux que je te dise ? C'est toi le parasite ici, tu es malhonnête, prétentieuse et surtout tu ne sais pas écrire un article digne de ce nom. T'as vu ? Moi aussi je sais être condescendante. Tu n'en as pas le monopole. Seulement, tu es une vraie peste, ma vieille et tu le resteras !

- et toi alors ? Tiens je parie que tu n'as pas mis ton copain du FBI au courant pour ta super famille…

Naelle lança un regard noir vers la sorcière. Danny les observait toujours.

- La ferme ! t'as pas intérêt sinon…menaça-t-elle sa collègue.

- et bien sachez monsieur l'agent que votre petite protégée, qui se veut si sensée a une mère qui a tenté de tuer son propre fils ! Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, Naelle ? Pour un scoop, c'en est un, non ?

Naelle baissa les yeux, visiblement Joy s'était renseignée sur elle pour pouvoir mieux la rabaisser.Elle restait immobile sur sa chaise, elle ne pouvait plus parler. Danny qui voyait l'état de son amie était fou de rage contre Joy et lui adressa un regard furieux.

- alors qu'est -ce que je fais de ce dossier ? demanda Joy.

Naelle ne répondait toujours pas lorsque Danny arracha violemment le dossier des mains de la sorcière.

- c'est bon je m'en charge, dit-il, froidement.

- ok.

Elle s'éloigna du bureau. Danny l'interpella.

- tu sais Joy, pour une fille qui porte un aussi joli prénom …

- oui ?

Elle s'attendait à un compliment de sa part.

- tu n'apportes que le malheur autour de toi .

Elle soupira et quitta la pièce. Danny prit alors la main de son amie pour la réconforter.

- elle devrait porter un balai, ironisa Danny, décidément c'est vraiment une sorcière.

Ils avaient pris l'habitude de se renvoyer la balle mais pour la première fois de leur rencontre, Naelle ne répondit pas à sa plaisanterie, pas cette fois. Elle était trop sous le choc et restait muette, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

- je vais, je vais me rafraîchir , excuse -moi.

Elle se leva d'un coup et courut jusqu'aux toilettes.

- Noelle, attends ,cria Danny.Est -ce que tout va bien ?

Elle se mit à marcher , il la suivit dans le couloir.

- Laisse-moi t'aider ! Dit-il.

Elle s'arrêta et le fixa.

- c'est du passé.

-Est - ce que je peux faire quelque chose?

Il mit sa main sur son épaule.

- et bien, elle a toujours été comme ça …

- non , je voulais dire pour toi … viens je te raccompagne…

Ils avaient atteint l'ascenseur. Elle entra.

- non c'est bon , je veux dire, c'est pas comme si j'avais déjà prêté attention à ce qu'elle dit ! J'ai l'habitude ! Ca ne m'atteint plus !

Il retint les portes de l'ascenseur avec son pied.

- tu es sûr .. je peux…

- non , ça va aller , merci, répliqua-t-elle.

Ils se regardèrent jusqu'à ce que les portes ne se ferment. Il savait que ce n'était qu'une façade et il avait raison. Une fois seule, elle éclata en sanglots. Il avait voulu la retenir mais elle avait pris la fuite. Il soupira, il était désolé de ne rien pouvoir faire pour elle. Quand elle revint dans son bureau , il était toujours assis là à l'attendre.

- qu'est - ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'aurais pas dû rester.

Il la fixait.

- je voulais rester.

- dans le bureau d'une fille à la famille de fous ?

- tu n'es pas la seule,crois-moi, tout le monde a ses propres failles.

Il se regardèrent en silence quand il ajouta :

- tu veux qu'on aille boire un café ? J ' ai un peu de temps…

- c'est gentil mais je dois rester au bureau …

- au bureau ? Tu comptes travailler après ce qui s'est passé ?Demanda-t-il.

- et bien comme je te l'ai déjà dit, on est débordés.

- oh je t'en prie Noelle, pas de ça avec moi,tu as besoin d'une pause.

- non , je regrette je ne peux pas, dit -elle.

- allez...viens.

Il essaya de la retenir par le bras mais elle l'enleva brusquement.

- t'es sourd ou quoi ? Je t'ai dit que je ne pouvais pas !

Elle le transperça du regard. Danny ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça.

- Je trouve que c'est très cruel de la part de Joy de t 'avoir infligé ça. Elle a sûrement dû fouiller dans ton dossier personnel, ajouta-il.

- comment tu le sais? T ' as regardé aussi ?

- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, tu sais.

- oui ou non ? Réponds !

- ne le prends pas sur ce ton, tu étais un suspect potentiel alors il fallait bien...

-ah oui , c'est vrai, j'oublie toujours cette partie de l'histoire.Celle du journaliste qui est en fait un agent du FBI.Tu sais quoi, tu ferais mieux de partir maintenant.

- attends.

- n'oublie pas de fermer la porte en sortant.

Danny la fixa puis après quelques secondes de réflexion, il se leva de son siège. Il savait qu'elle avait d'abord besoin de se calmer.

- très bien, je te laisse.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie puis se retourna :

- tu sais Noelle, personne n'y arrive seul, personne.

A cette remarque, elle poussa un soupir.

- quoi ? demanda-t-il.

- non, laisse tomber.

- si, vas-y je t'écoute.

- et bien c'est très ironique de t'entendre dire ça, répondit-elle.

- pourquoi ça ?

- parce que ….de nous deux c' est toi qui joue la sécurité pour ne pas souffrir et pour oublier. Tu ne laisses personne entrer dans ta vie.

- il ne s'agit pas de moi…

- bien sûr que si, quand on te voit c'est évident, tu es typiquement le genre d'homme qui veut toujours régler ses problèmes tout seul sans en parler à personne…dit-elle.

- ce n'est pas vrai , je sais demander de l'aide quand j'en ai besoin et je parle …

- sûrement pas …affirma-t-elle.

- très bien alors donne-moi un exemple.

- d'accord ….alors …voyons voir …ah oui tiens, tu ne m'as jamais rien dit sur le fait que tu ne bois jamais …ou ta famille…tu n'en parles jamais.

- tu sais quoi j'y vais, ça vaut mieux.

- tu vois qu'est - ce que je viens de dire ? tu prends la fuite, tu ne t'impliques jamais ! accusa-t-elle.

- non , seulement, tu es tellement en colère pour l'instant que tu cherches à me provoquer, tu veux que je m'énerve et bien sache que je n'ai pas l'intention d'entrer dans ton jeu.

Il quitta la pièce et Naelle jeta un de ses dossiers contre la porte, de rage.

Le soir même, elle rentra à la maison lorsque sur les escaliers devant son appartement, elle l' aperçut. Il était assis visiblement entrain de l'attendre. Il lui souriait, elle savait que ce n'était que par amitié mais comment résister il était si craquant !

- hé.

- salut, répondit -elle.

Elle s'arrêta debout en face de lui sur une des marches.

- alors comment ça été ? demanda-t-il.

- et toi ?

- j'ai demandé le premier.

Il était content de l'avoir fait sourire.

- on a pu boucler à temps.

- nous aussi, la disparue a été retrouvée saine et sauve, dit Danny. Au fait, merci pour tes infos.

- c'est bien, je suis contente pour toi.

- et avec Joy, ça s'est arrangé ?

- je n'ai pas envie de parler d'elle.

Ils se regardèrent un moment puis ils dirent à l'unisson :

- je suis désolé.

Ils échangèrent un sourire.

- vas- y.

- non toi , dit-elle.

- tu ne veux pas t'asseoir, d'abord ?

- je suis mieux debout.

Elle voulait garder le contrôle car lorsqu'elle se trouvait trop près de lui, qu'elle sentait son parfum, elle ne maîtrisait plus rien. C'est alors qu'il tapota avec sa main sur une des marches de l'escalier et la regarda. Finalement, elle céda.

- donc, on est tous les deux désolés.

- oui, c'est assez bien résumé, ironisa-t-elle.

Danny ne savait pas quoi dire, il cherchait ses mots.

- tu as raison je ne me confie pas aux gens alors je pense que c'était injuste d'exiger la même chose de ta part, je n'avais pas le droit de t'en faire le reproche.

- tu peux répéter ? dit-elle, avec le sourire.

- tu savoures ta victoire, hein ?

- non, je comprends et je m'excuse aussi.Tu faisais seulement ton travail en enquêtant sur moi.Je crois seulement que ça me rend folle que t'en saches autant sur mon passé alors que je ne sais presque rien sur ta vie d'avant.

Elle marqua une pause puis reprit le fil de ses pensées.

- ….mais je me suis rendu-compte que ce n' était pas une compétition, assura-t-elle.

Danny hocha la tête. Le silence s'installa puis Naelle prit finalement son courage à deux mains.

- c'est vrai, ma mère a tenté de débrancher Jason car il souffrait trop… à la fin. Il me l'a demandé mais je n'ai pas pu alors…ma mère s'en est chargé, seulement…les docteurs l'ont réanimé.Elle aurait dû aller en prison mais la justice a été clémente.Depuis, ça a tout changé entre nous.On est pas fâchées, ou si...enfin...je sais plus.

Elle soupira.

- pour ça, il faudrait déjà qu'on se voit. Elle ne m'a rien dit mais je crois qu'elle ne me pardonne pas le fait que je me sois défilée.

- ce n'est pas le verbe que j'emploierai. Elle pourrait se montrer plus indulgente…

- oui, mais elle doit penser que je suis qu'une lâche.

- et bien, elle a tort.

- merci, sourit Naelle.

Danny détourna son regard d'elle quelques minutes et prit une mine encore plus sérieuse.

- si je ne t'ai rien dit sur mon passé c'est parce que j'avais peur de te décevoir. Pour ce qui est de la boisson , je…

- non , c'est bon , je peux attendre, je sais que tu m'en parleras un jour , quand tu seras prêt.

- merci, mais c'est important pour moi que tu saches la vérité…maintenant.

Danny hésita un moment puis il plongea son regard dans celui de Naelle et eut le courage de se lancer. Comme si c'est elle qui lui en avait donné la force.

- Voilà, je suis alcoolique et je n'ai pas bu depuis ….

Et pour la première fois il se confia à elle. L'alcoolisme, ses parents, l'accident, son frère, il aborda tous ces sujets. Ce qui ne fit que renforcer encore un peu plus leur déjà solide amitié.


	10. Baby sittor

Cette après-midi là, Naelle était venue voir Danny à son bureau. Elle le croisa dans le couloir. Il sourit.

- Noelle ? Salut ! qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- et bien j'ai un peu de temps, ça te dirait d'aller boire un café ?

- ça aurait été avec plaisir mais j'ai une affaire sur le dos, répondit-il, visiblement déçu.

- de quoi s'agit-il ? Peut-être que je peux t'aider.

- c'est gentil mais je ne veux pas t'embêter avec ça.

- Ça, c'est impossible ! Assura Naelle.

L'intéressé la regarda intrigué et voulut dire quelque chose lorsque Eléna et sa fille l'interrompirent.

- c'est pas vrai, pesta -t-elle.

- qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Danny.

Il semblait inquiet de l'humeur de sa copine. Naelle, quant à elle, la trouvait toujours aussi désagréable. Son opinion n'avait pas changé. Par contre, elle souriait à sa fille et remarqua qu'elle portait un classeur.La petite l'informa que c'étaient des photos de Chad Michael Murray.

- oh, tu as bon goût pour ton âge, moi aussi, je trouve qu'il est très beau.

Elles s'éloignèrent pour parler. Eléna lui lâcha la main, trop occupée à s'expliquer avec Danny.

- c' est la baby-sitter, elle est malade et il faut réserver avant pour une place à la garderie, soupira-t-elle.

- tu es sûr ? on doit pouvoir trouver un moyen.

Danny se mit à réfléchir puis il commença à fixer la journaliste en compagnie de la petite fille. L'agent Delgado suivit son regard.

- non, oublie ça, il n'en n'est pas question.

- pourquoi ? On a pas le choix de toute façon.

Eléna hésita un moment.

- est-ce qu'elle sait s'en occuper au moins ?

- je ne sais pas mais c'est pas sorcier et puis elle avait un frère, dit-il.

- oui et il est mort si je me souviens bien.

Danny la fusilla du regard et elle ne dit rien. Elle trouvait aussi qu'elle y était allé un peu fort sur ce coup-là.

- Je suis sûr qu'elle s'en sortira très bien ! Tiens, regarde, elles ont déjà l'air de bien s'entendre ! reprit-il.

- d'accord, mais vas- y toi ! Il est hors de question que je lui demande quoi que ce soit !

L'agent Taylor sourit puis se dirigea vers Naelle et la petite.

- tout va bien ? demanda Danny.

- oui, votre fille est adorable.

Il fit soudain de gros yeux.

- je m'adressais à l'agent Delgado, sourit Naelle.

- merci, répondit la maman.

- au fait, j'ai entendu ce que vous disiez sur la baby-sitter alors si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient…

- vraiment ? demanda Eléna.

- oui, ça me ferait plaisir qu'on passe la journée ensemble.

- je ne sais pas.

Danny savait que sa fiancée faisait la fine bouche alors il s'en mêla.

- si elle te le dit, insista-t-il.

- d'accord, alors vous me la ramenez pour 17 h, dit-elle, après moult hésitations.

- oui, sans faute.

Eléna embrassa sa fille puis Naelle la prit par la main et elles s'éloignèrent.

- faites attention à ce qu'elle ne grignote pas trop ! Cria Eléna.

- promis ! Dis au revoir à Maman.

La petite salua sa mère. Elle les observait partir ensemble.

- ça va aller…tu verras, dit Danny.

Il passa une main dans le dos de sa copine.

- qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? J'espère que je n'aurai pas à le regretter et qu'elle est digne de confiance.

- elle l'est, promit-il.

Naelle et la fillette passèrent donc l'après-midi au cinéma.

Il était maintenant 17 h passé et Eléna qui les attendait au bureau ne voyait toujours personne. Elle était morte d'inquiétude. Elle faisait les cent pas.

- elle est en retard !

- de 3 minutes ! sourit Danny.

- de 4 maintenant. Mon dieu, quelle bêtise j'ai eu de t'écouter !

- tu ne crois pas que tu exagères ?

- non, pas du tout et tu as tout intérêt à ce qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé sinon…

- sinon quoi ? Dit Danny, fâché.

C'est à ce moment que la journaliste et la fillette arrivèrent. Eléna prit la petite dans ses bras. Elle mangeait une glace; sa mère lui demanda de l'attendre sagement sur une chaise.

- qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, pourquoi vous avez mis si longtemps ?

- Eléna, soupira Danny.

Naelle ne savait plus quoi dire.

- alors ? Je vous écoute. Pourquoi vous êtes en retard ? demanda la mère, furieuse.

- de 5 min, répondit-elle.

- et alors? Je me suis fait un sang d'encre.

- désolée, le film a terminé plus tard que prévu, il y avait des embouteillages et je n'ai pas voulu rouler trop vite, s'excusa la journaliste.

- tu as entendu ? Elle est prudente, et elle a raison, c'est l'heure de pointe.

Eléna regarda Danny mais ne dit rien. Elle était exaspérée qu'il la défende sans cesse et soit apparemment toujours de son côté.

- et qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Je croyais vous avoir dit de ne pas la gaver.

- ce n'est pas ce que j'ai fait ! Elle n'a bu qu'un jus d'orange et à la sortie, on a croisé le marchand de glace alors…

- chérie, ce n'est pas grave. N 'en fais pas tout un plat, tu veux ? ajouta Danny.

Pendant que le couple avait une vive discussion, le mot "chérie " résonnait encore dans la tête de Naelle.

- C'est bientôt l'heure du repas et elle ne mangera plus rien. Maintenant tout son organisme est déboussolé et ce n'est pas bon pour un enfant de son âge, il faut qu'elle mange à heure régulière !

- je ne savais pas, je…s'excusa Naelle.

- ça c'est évident que vous ne savez pas grand chose.

La journaliste sentait peu à peu la colère monter en elle.

- je plains vos enfants plus tard, enfin, pour leur bien, il vaut mieux que vous n'en ayez pas, ajouta l'agent Delgado, en s'éloignant.

Sa remarque fut celle de trop pour Naelle qui se retenait depuis trop longtemps.

- vous ne vous êtes pas vus alors, répliqua-t-elle.

La maman se retourna soudainement. Danny, pris entre deux feux, resta muet.

- je vous demande pardon ?

- oui, vous vous vantez d'être une bonne mère et pourtant je ne vous ai pas entendu une seule fois lui demander si elle avait passé une bonne journée. Vous voyez, je sais aussi ce qui peut faire le bien-être d'un enfant, reprit -elle.

L'agent du FBI était vexée. Elle partit avec sa fille laissant Danny et Naelle tous seuls.Cette dernière poussa d'ailleurs un soupir de soulagement.

- franchement, sans vouloir t'offenser, je sais pas comment tu fais pour la supporter. J'ai une de ces envies de la jeter dans les orties.

Danny regarda la baby-sitter d'un jour d'un air suspicieux.

- quoi ?

- rien, dit-il avec malice.

- je vais pas le faire !

- je sais, sourit-il.

Il commença à s' éloigner.

- c'est vrai, je te jure, cria-t-elle.

- mais je te crois !


	11. Panne informatique

La semaine suivante, il était 1 h 30 du matin et Naelle dormait quand on sonna à sa porte. Elle demanda qui c'était, mais personne ne répondait et elle ne vit rien à travers le judas. Inquiète, elle prit une casserole au cas où. Elle se préparait donc à frapper son invité en ouvrant la porte d'un coup sec.

- du calme, ce n'est que moi ! sourit Danny.

- mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? soupira-t-elle.

Soulagée, elle posa ce qui devait lui servir d'arme.

- je peux te parler ? demanda-t-il.

- est-ce que tu te rends compte de l'heure qu'il est ? grogna Naelle.

C'est alors que le jeune agent lui adressa le plus attendrissant des regards auquel elle ne put résister et il entra.

- j'adore ton pyjama, ironisa-t-il.

En effet, il y avait des oursons bruns dessus. Après sa réflexion, elle alla passer un peignoir.

- décidément, je préfère les oursons, affirma-t-il.

Naelle se couvrit encore plus, ce qui le fit sourire.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? demanda-t-elle.

La journaliste était sur la défensive car elle essayait de garder son sang froid, c'est pour ça qu'elle feignait l'indifférence. En réalité, elle trouvait Danny encore plus craquant lorsqu'il avait cette mine fatiguée et la cravate desserrée.

- j' aurai besoin de ton ordinateur portable pour des recherches, le mien est cassé.

- c'est une blague ? demanda-t-elle.

- j'aurai bien voulu, crois-moi, seulement…

Elle lui fit signe de le prendre. Il était sur la table.Danny s'éxécuta.

- dis-moi, est-ce que je suis la seule à en avoir un dans tout New - York ?

- non, mais j'aurais manqué les oursons sinon, plaisanta-t-il.

Elle baissa la tête, gênée. Il a si beau sourire, pensa-t -elle. Il s'approcha d'elle et déposa un baiser sur son front.

- tu me sauves la vie, bonne nuit.

Il allait franchir le seuil de la porte lorsque Naelle ne put s'empêcher de le retenir. Elle voulait qu'il reste pour la nuit…auprès d'elle, être dans ses bras.

- attends ! Cria-t-elle.

Il se retourna.

- qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Naelle le regarda, hésita quelques secondes puis fit un pas en sa direction. Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il la fixait. Elle s'approcha de sa tête puis avec ses mains, elle … refit son nœud de cravate.

- voilà, c'est mieux comme ça, sourit -elle.

- merci, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi, murmura-t-il.

Ils échangèrent un sourire puis il quitta son appartement avec le fameux ordinateur. Quant à Naelle, elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Elle pensait qu'elle avait laissé passer sa chance. Il était là, tout seul, dans son salon. Pour la première fois, elle l'avait rien que pour elle et n'avait pas profité de ce moment. Quelle idiote! Pensait-elle. Cependant, cette nuit là, contre toute attente, elle n'eut pas de mal à se rendormir car elle pouvait encore sentir son parfum dans la pièce : c'était comme s'il était encore avec elle.

Le lendemain, elle écrivait un article sur l'ordinateur du journal pour encourager la fermeture d' un établissement de test sur les animaux lorsque son téléphone sonna.

- Lewis, j'écoute.

- salut, c'est Danny.

- je sais, sourit -elle.

Elle pouvait reconnaître sa voix parmi des milliers.

- j'espère que tu es de bonne humeur car j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle.

- Annonce la couleur, dit-elle.

- voilà, il y a eu un problème avec ton ordinateur.

- oh non Taylor, qu'est-ce que t 'as fait ?

- j'ai appuyé sur une touche et tous tes dossiers ont été effacés. Tu en avais besoin, n'est-ce pas ?

- non, je les ai mis là pour m'amuser.A ton avis ? ironisa -t-elle.

- oui, c'est une question bête, je suis désolé, Noelle, vraiment.

Elle ne savait plus quoi dire, elle avait travaillé si dur pour récolter ces infos. Le silence s'installa.

-excuse-moi, répéta-t-il.

- je dois raccrocher, comme tu peux l'imaginer, j'ai du travail à rattraper maintenant.

Il pouvait sentir la frustration dans sa voix. Or, il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée de l'avoir déçue alors qu'elle lui avait rendu service. De plus, il ne voulait pas gâcher tout le travail qu'elle avait déjà accompli.

- attends, il y a peut-être une solution…

- laquelle ? Demanda-t-elle.

- passe ce soir au bureau, je t'y attendrai, il faut que ça marche, répondit-il.

- oui, croisons les doigts.

Comme promis, la journaliste se rendit au FBI .

- tu es venue, observa Danny.

- oui, alors ?

- suis-moi.

Il l'emmena dans une petite salle.

- je te présente Mac, c'est notre pro en informatique. Je lui ai passé ton ordi.

- enchanté, dit le jeune homme.

- moi de même.Je suis Naelle.

Ils se serrèrent la main.

- alors du nouveau ? demanda Danny.

- je ne peux rien dire, ça prend du temps.

- oui et bien dépêche-toi, on a pas la journée ,ordonna l'agent du FBI.

Naelle le regarda. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi sec avec quelqu'un.

- bon je dois retourner bosser, Noelle, tu peux rester si tu veux.

- d'accord,de toute façon, j'ai fini ma journée.

En vrai gentleman, Danny lui ramena une chaise. Elle s'assit. Il se pencha vers elle.

- je suis sûr qu'il va réussir, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Naelle en avait des frissons dans le dos mais elle garda son self-control.A ce moment, Mac les observa et sourit.Dès que Danny s'en aperçut, il quitta la pièce. Il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à travers la fenêtre et vit Naelle proposer son aide à l'informaticien puis s'en alla.

Il était presque minuit et à son tour, Martin fit son apparition.

- bonsoir, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- Bonsoir ! Mac vérifie mon ordinateur car des fichiers importants se sont effacés.

- et les animaux, comment ça se passe ? Danny m'a dit que vous essayez de fermer un foyer.

Naelle était flattée que celui-ci parle de son travail à ses amis, c'était mieux que rien.

- oui, ils font des expériences sur eux, c'est cruel, dit Naelle.

- c'est même horrible...Bon, très bien, je vous laisse travailler alors. Si vous avez besoin d'une signature pour une nouvelle pétition, n'hésitez pas, sourit l'agent Fitzgerald.

- merci.

En sortant de la pièce, celui-ci téléphona directement à Danny.

- tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fais ?

- de quoi tu parles ?

- Naelle, dans les bureaux, avec le technicien, répliqua Martin.

- comment ça ? Ils travaillent, non ?

- oui, rassure-toi ! Et heureusement, car Jack ne va pas être content !

- pourquoi ça ? S'interrogea Danny.

- Voyons, c'est évident! Tu monopolises un employé alors qu'on pourrait l'utiliser pour notre affaire !

- t'inquiètes ! Il aura bientôt fini !

- il ne s'agit pas de ça, affirma Martin.

- écoute, Naelle a besoin de ses articles.

- oui, c'est bien ça le problème, elle passe avant l'enquête.

- ne raconte pas de sottises, j'ai fait une erreur alors j'essaie de la réparer, c'est tout, se justifia-t-il.

- comme tu veux, j'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais.

Danny secoua la tête et raccrocha. Il retourna ensuite au bureau pour voir Naelle.

- ah mon héros ! Dit-elle.

- merci mais…répondit-il, flatté.

La journaliste alla vers Mac et posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules.

- ce jeune homme est un génie ! Il a tout récupéré !

Danny se trouva stupide sur le moment. Il avait cru que le compliment lui était adressé et était déçu que ce ne soit pas le cas.

- oh ce n'est pas grand chose, dit Mac.

- mais si, ne vous sous-estimez pas, vous me sauvez la mise ! Affirma-t-elle.

- oui, profitez-en. C'est votre heure de gloire, dit Danny, dépité.

Naelle ne remarqua pas la réaction de son ami. Elle était trop enthousiaste sur le moment. Elle portait l'ordinateur en question sous le bras.

- c'est génial, Noelle .Vraiment, je suis content pour toi, ajouta l'agent Taylor.

- c'est gentil. Bon, je vais pouvoir travailler chez moi comme ça.

Elle s'éloigna.

- merci encore Mac. Quant à toi...

- oui ? demanda Danny.

Cette fois, c'est bien à lui qu'elle s'adressait.

- la prochaine fois, je crois que cette machine va te boycotter !

Il rit jaune puis Naelle s'en alla. Il resta donc avec Mac.

- elle est jolie, dit ce dernier.

Son collègue ne répondit rien. Il était perdu dans ses pensées. Il croyait que la jeune femme lui en voulait toujours et il n'aimait pas ça.

- je parlais de Naelle, ajouta-t-il.

- j'avais compris, répondit Danny.

- tous les deux, vous êtes…

- amis, c'est une amie.

- pourtant j'avais pensé que…

- vous aviez pensé quoi ? Demanda l'agent Taylor, d'un ton glacial.

- et bien, je l'ai écouté quand elle parle de vous, elle vous a mis sur un tel piédestal.

- ne racontez pas n'importe quoi, d'après Naelle, c'est vous le héros , ici, répliqua-t-il.

- oui et je crois que ça n'a pas l'air de vous plaire.

Danny était déstabilisé.

- pour l'affaire Cochrane, on vous fera parvenir la vidéo, répliqua-t-il sèchement.

- tiens donc, Danny Taylor, changeant de sujet, comme c'est intéressant, il faut le voir pour le croire.Seriez-vous mal à l'aise ?

- écoutez-moi bien car je ne le répéterai pas deux fois. Même si je crois que ça ne vous concerne en rien, sachez que j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie et je suis sûre que Naelle trouvera aussi la bonne personne.

- Peut-être qu'elle l'a déjà trouvée.

- vous savez quoi, Mac ? occupez-vous de vos affaires et lâchez-moi.

Danny sortit de la pièce,exaspéré. Il n'aimait pas les insinuations du technicien sur sa relation avec Naelle.


	12. Trévor

Quelques semaines plus tard, Danny avait une nouvelle situation délicate à gérer. Il avait revu Trévor, qui était sensé aller dans une nouvelle école mais il avait de mauvaises fréquentations. Pour lui éviter la prison, un soir, Danny l'avait appelé pour le prévenir que les flics faisaient une descente et lui avait donné des places pour un match de base - ball pour qu'il ne soit pas présent à ce moment-là. Seulement, maintenant son gang croyait que c'était Trévor qui les avait dénoncé et il voulait lui faire la peau. Danny décida donc de l'emmener chez Naelle pour le protéger.

- viens, suis-moi.

- où on va ? Demanda Trévor.

- tu verras.

Arrivés devant la porte, Danny s'apprêtait à toquer. Avant cela, il donna ses dernières recommandations à celui qui l'accompagnait.

- bon, tu restes poli et tout ira bien. Tu verras, c'est une femme adorable.

- une ancienne fiancée ?

- non, sourit Danny.

- pourquoi pas ?

-parce que…espèce de curieux! tu poses trop de questions!

L'agent du FBI toqua. Naelle à moitié endormie s'approcha de la porte.

- qui est-ce ? Cria-t-elle.

- c'est Danny.

Elle alla donc répondre mais cette fois elle prit le temps de passer un peignoir. Elle regarda Trévor, intriguée.

- est-ce qu' on peut entrer ? Demanda Danny.

- mais je vous en prie, faites comme chez vous.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine.

- est-ce que je peux vous offrir quelque chose ? proposa Naelle.

- Trévor ? Demanda Danny.

- non, merci, répondit ce dernier.

- pour moi ce sera un café noir, dit Taylor.

- qu'est-ce qui se passe ? questionna la journaliste.

- je te présente Trévor et mon p'tit gars, voici Naelle, dit Danny.

- enchantée, dit-elle.

- moi aussi, répondit l'adolescent.

Elle lui serra la main.

- alors tu m'expliques ? Demanda Naelle.

- Trévor, vas-y, tu peux t'installer dans le salon. T'as des DVD, non ?

- oui, répondit-elle.

- je suis sûr que tu arriveras à trouver un film potable parmi sa collection.

- merci, je suis flattée, dit Naelle.

Il fit ce que Danny suggéra.

- tu sais qu'il est 22 h, n'est-ce pas ?

- oui, je suis désolé de passer si tard. Ca devient une habitude. Il faudrait que tu me rendes un petit service….encore une fois, dit-il.

- laisse-moi deviner, ça a un rapport avec le jeune homme qui regarde un film sur ma TV en ce moment ?

- oui, j'aurai besoin que tu l'héberges pour cette nuit, répondit Danny.

- pourquoi ?

- je ne peux pas t'en dire plus mais…

- Taylor, le coupa-t-elle.

- t'inquiètes pas, il n'est pas dangereux, c'est un bon gars.

- ce n'est pas la question, affirma Naelle.

- tu me fais confiance, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Danny.

- tu sais que oui.

- très bien, alors disons simplement qu'il a eu affaire aux mauvaises personnes.

Elle le fixa.

- quoi ?

- tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde, dit Naelle.

- c'est fort possible mais j'ai le droit d'essayer ?

La journaliste resta muette.

- ça veut dire oui ?

- je ne sais pas, répondit-elle.

- s'il te plaît.

Danny lui adressa un de ces regards, qu'elle eut pitié et ne put résister.

- d'accord, une nuit et c'est tout !

- une seule nuit, promis. Merci, t'es la meilleure, sourit-il.

- c'est ça.

- bon, moi j'y vais je vous laisse vous organiser. Trévor, je me sauve, je te fais confiance, sur ce qu'on a dit, dit Danny

- ok. A demain, répondit-il.

- ça marche, ajouta l'agent du FBI.

Trévor s'éloigna de Naelle et Danny.

- je repasserai demain, dit-il à la journaliste.

- à demain.

Il fit plusieurs pas, suivi par Naelle puis se retourna.

- Au fait, les pandas, j'adore, plaisanta Danny.

En effet, cette fois, Naelle avait un pyjama avec des pandas en dessous de son peignoir. Sa remarque fit autant sourire Naelle que Trévor qui avait entendu leur conversation.

- tu me diras, ça reste dans la famille des ours. D'abord des oursons, après des pandas. Je verrai bien des ours polaires pour la prochaine fois. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Ironisa Danny.

- Bonne nuit, répondit-elle.

Elle avait le sourire aux lèvres.

-toi aussi, dit Danny.

Il quitta l'appartement. Cette nuit-là, Trévor dormit sur le canapé de Naelle. En revanche, le lendemain matin, il n'était plus là. Elle appela Danny.

- salut, c'est moi.

Danny qui connaissait bien son amie devina au ton de sa voix que quelque chose s'était produit.

- qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-il.

- Trévor est parti, répondit-elle.

- quoi ? Comment ça, parti ?

- il est sorti. Il a laissé un mot. Il me remercie de l'avoir hébergé mais il dit qu'il doit régler ses affaires seul.

- c'est pas vrai! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de le laisser comme ça ?

- je dormais, je ne l'ai pas entendu, désolée, s'excusa-t-elle.

- non, c'est moi, je n'aurai jamais dû venir te voir.

Il était tellement énervé qu'il passa ses nerfs sur Naelle. Elle avait été patiente jusque là mais supportait de moins en moins son attitude.

- est-ce qu'il a dit où il allait ?

- non, répondit-elle.

- t'es sûre ? T'en as pas la moindre idée ?

- non, c'est toi qui es sensé le connaître le mieux, non ?

- très bien, je vais à sa recherche.

- est-ce que je peux …commença Naelle.

Elle voulait lui proposer son aide mais il avait déjà raccroché. Trévor avait raconté à Naelle qu'il travaillait dans une ébénisterie alors elle s'y rendit. Elle y croisa Martin et Danny. Ce dernier lui adressa un regard noir.

- alors du nouveau sur Trévor ? Demanda-t-elle.

- on en sait rien, on va interroger son patron, il a pas l'air clair, dit Martin.

- qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda sèchement Danny.

- je venais voir si je pouvais être utile…

Danny fixa Naelle.

- au cas où , reprit -elle.

- très bien mais vous nous laissez faire, dit Martin.

- quoi ? T'es fou ?

- allons-y, dit-il à son collègue.

L'agent Fitzgerald ignora le fait que Danny était visiblement contrarié. Ils allèrent donc interroger tous les trois Monsieur Brown, le patron de Trévor.

- toi, tu ne dis rien, ordonna Danny à Naelle.

C'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle se contenta de faire le tour de l'atelier. Danny jetait un œil en sa direction de temps à autre pendant que son ami questionnait Brown.

- vous êtes sur, vous ne savez rien ?

- non, désolé.

Les 2 agents s'apprêtaient à prendre congé lorsque Naelle poussa un cri. Tous les 3 regardèrent en sa direction puis se précipitèrent à son encontre.

- qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? demanda le boss.

- je me suis coupée à la main, dit- elle.

Danny et Martin avaient l'air sincèrement inquiets pour elle. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Brown alla chercher une trousse de secours car le sang coulait. Danny en profita pour s'approcher.

- ça va ? fais voir.

Il prit délicatement la main de Naelle, qui l'enleva aussitôt. Danny s'interrogea.

- venez, mademoiselle, dit Brown.

Il l'accompagna à l'infirmerie.

- c'est de la peinture.

Naelle murmura cela à l'oreille de Danny avant de rejoindre le patron et d' adresser un clin d'œil au jeune agent. Danny la regarda, incrédule. Ses pleurs avaient l'air tellement réalistes. Il la fixa. Elle allait soigner sa fausse plaie.

- qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Martin.

- c'est de la peinture, sourit Danny.

- tu déconnes ?

- non. C'est ce qu'on appelle faire diversion. Profitons-en.

Ils fouillèrent donc le bureau du boss à la recherche d'une piste sur Trévor. Ils n'avaient toujours rien lorsqu'ils entendirent la voix de Naelle.

- merci beaucoup de m'avoir soignée, cria-t-elle.

- pourquoi est-ce que vous parlez aussi fort ?

Danny sourit à l'astuce de Naelle.

- j'ai trouvé, dit Martin.

Ils sortirent en la regardant, au loin.

- ce sont les machines, elles font tellement de bruit, ça a dû me casser un tympan, mentit-elle.

- non, mais tu le crois ça ?

Danny parlait de la performance de Naelle.

- ah ça il faut le voir pour le croire, répondit Martin.

Naelle se dirigea vers la voiture où les 2 agents l'attendaient avec un bandage à l'index qu'elle retira dès sa sortie du bâtiment.

- alors ? demanda -t-elle.

- bien joué, la félicita Martin.

- vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? Reprit-elle.

- grâce à toi. Dis-moi, t'as fait l'Actor Studio ou quoi ? Ironisa Danny.

- il faudrait lui donner un oscar, ajouta Martin.

- au moins ça oui, sourit son collègue.

Naelle ignora leurs propos, elle voulait savoir ce qu'ils avaient bien pu trouver.

- vous avez une preuve ? Demanda Naelle.

- oui, on a un dossier sur ses magouilles. On va le coincer, répondit Martin.

Malgré tous ces éléments, l'enquête piétinait toujours et Danny était au bout du rouleau. Il se rendit chez Naelle à l'aube. Elle était en jogging lorsqu'il sonna.

- salut.

- bonjour, répondit Naelle.

Elle vit qu'il avait une petite mine.

- est-ce que c'est Trévor ? Oh mon dieu…

- non, non, il…on n'en sait toujours pas plus.

Il aperçut sa tenue sportive.

- tu voulais aller courir ? Je te laisse.

- oui mais ça attendra… viens, entre, dit-elle.

Il la suivit jusque dans sa cuisine.

- je te sers un café ...noir ?

- je veux bien, répondit Danny.

- tiens.

Le silence s'installa. Danny se frottait les yeux.


	13. Trévor 2

- tu devrais penser à aller dormir, lui conseilla Naelle.

- j'aimerai bien mais je n'arrive pas à fermer l'œil.

- ça te ferait du bien pourtant.

En disant cela, Naelle commença à passer ses doigts dans les cheveux du jeune agent. Puis elle prit conscience de son geste et retira sa main brusquement bien que ça ne semblait pas déranger l'intéressé. Cela le fit même sourire.

- tu as parlé de Trévor à quelqu'un ? Demanda Naelle.

Danny fit non de la tête.

- et Elena ?

- elle travaille aussi sur l'enquête. Je ne veux pas l'embêter avec ça, répondit-il.

- je ne crois pas que ça serait le cas Danny, au contraire.

- on se connaît depuis longtemps mais….

- quoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

- elle ne sait pas tout.

- tu veux dire pour ta famille ?

Il hocha la tête.

- je vois.

- comment ça ? Demanda-t-il.

- et bien, je pense qu'il est plus facile de cacher qui on est vraiment à la personne qu'on aime. Le plus dur, par contre, c'est de lui faire confiance.

Danny acquiesça du regard.

- c'est incroyable.

- quoi donc ? Demanda-t-elle.

- tu vois tout de suite ce que je veux dire, sans que j'ai besoin de m'expliquer.

Ils échangèrent un sourire. Elle était touchée par son compliment.

- j'ai l'impression que j'étais comme Trévor à son âge. Perdu et mal entouré.

- oui et regarde ce que tu es devenu. Vous valez bien plus que ce que vous croyez, agent Taylor.

Danny regarda Naelle. Il était touché par ses mots. Personne d'autre ne lui avait dit qu'il valait la peine qu'on se batte pour lui et qu'il pouvait être fier de ce qu'il faisait. A moins qu'on lui avait dit, mais, autrefois, il ne l'avait pas cru, ou bien, il ne s'en souvenait plus. Néanmoins, lorsque Naelle lui disait ces mots, elle, il la croyait et ses encouragements lui redonnaient confiance.

-J'aurai dû l'empêcher de s'enfuir, reprit-il.

- ce n'est pas de ta faute, Danny. Tu ne pouvais rien faire. C'est lui qui a prit sa décision. Je sais que tu as bien fait. Et qui sait ? Il va peut-être suivre tes conseils…mais à sa manière.

- espérons que tu as raison.

- mais j'ai toujours raison, dit-elle.

- c'est vrai, sourit Danny.

- tu verras, tout va bien se passer, j'ai confiance.

Danny secoua la tête, incrédule.

- qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-je me demande comment tu fais, Noelle ?

- quoi donc?

- il n'y a que toi sur cette terre pour trouver que la vie est belle tant que l'on ne t'a pas persuadé du contraire. Tu n'abandonnes jamais, n'est-ce pas ?

- non, répondit-elle.

Danny regarda sa montre.

- tu veux rester ?

- quoi ? Demanda Danny, étonné.

- je peux te préparer le canapé pour que tu t'allonges quelques temps.

- merci, mais je ne préfère pas. Je veux être sur le coup, s'il y a du nouveau.

- bien sûr, je suis stupide, dit -elle.

- ne dis pas ça. Au contraire, tu devrais être fière de toi; ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui c'était épatant. Tu nous as beaucoup aidé. C' est moi l'idiot.

Naelle le regarda l'air de dire non.

-si, j'ai été dur avec toi. Te faire porter le chapeau, c'était nul de ma part. j'espère que tu m'excuseras, dit-il.

- c'est déjà fait.

Son téléphone sonna.

- on a peut-être un suspect….dit Danny, ayant raccroché.

Il s'éloigna.

- je tiens le pouce, bonne chance, dit-elle.

- merci.

Il partit. Finalement, Trévor fut retrouvé. Il avait été battu et séquestré par le gang mais il s'en remettrait.


	14. La déclaration

Ces derniers temps, Naelle était déprimée car cela lui était plus dur de cacher ses sentiments à Danny tout en étant amie avec lui. Elle le voyait presque tous les jours et sentait le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Or, Nat qui fêtait justement son anniversaire dans quelques temps voyait une bonne occasion de lui remonter le moral. Elles discutaient d' une fête organisée chez Nat dans le bureau de cette dernière.

- tu peux inviter Danny si tu veux.

- pourquoi je ferai ça ? demanda Naelle.

- pour qu'il fasse décoration, pardi !

Elles se mirent à rigoler.

-Mais parce que tu en as une énorme envie ! Ajouta Nat.

- je ne pense pas qu'il viendra. Vous ne vous connaissez pas assez bien et puis j'ai mes amis, il a les siens !

- raison de plus pour lui demander alors ! qu'est-ce que t'as à perdre ?

- arrête d'insister comme ça, tu n'en as rien à faire qu'il vienne ou pas, non ?

- c'est vrai mais je sais que c'est important pour toi car tu craques pour lui ! Dit Nat.

- quoi ? non ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer ? C'est un ami, rien de plus !

- malheureusement, n'est-ce pas ?

- c'est bon, t'as gagné je vais l'inviter ! Répondit Naelle.

- comme si c'était une corvée ! Ironisa Nat.

Elle arriva au bureau du FBI et croisa Elena.

- Danny est là ? Je dois lui parler.

- non, il est sur le terrain. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Vous pourriez lui demander de m'appeler dès qu' il reviendra, s'il vous plaît ?

- ce sera tout ?

Naelle hocha la tête.

- je ne vous raccompagne pas alors, vous connaissez le chemin, dit Elena.

- oui...merci infiniment, ironisa Naelle.

Elle voulut lui demander des nouvelles de sa fille mais elle prendrait sûrement cela pour une provocation alors elle abandonna. Danny l'appela finalement le lendemain.

- alors tu as eu mon message ! J'en reviens pas !

- quel message ?

- ce n'est pas Elena qui t'a dit de m'appeler ? soupira-t-elle.

- non.

- quoiqu'il en soit, Nat. fête son anniversaire samedi et elle t'invite. C'est à 20 h.

- je ne sais pas si je pourrais me libérer, je verrai, hésita-t-il.

- ce n'est pas grave si tu ne peux pas venir. Nat. comprendra, mentit-elle.

La journaliste était déçue à l'idée qu 'il refuse l'invitation.

- j'essaierai quand même, salut.

- oui peut-être à samedi alors, dit Naelle.

Le jour des 26 ans de Nat., c'est Naelle qui s'était chargée des préparatifs et ouvrait la porte. Elle attendait impatiemment son ami. La fête avait commencé depuis 2 h déjà et toujours pas de Danny à l'horizon. Elle était dégoûtée. Elle avait mis tellement d'espoir en cette soirée. Les minutes passaient et toujours personne en vue. Soudain, on sonna à la porte, il était 22h 45, c'était Danny. Naelle lui ouvrit la porte avec le sourire mais il se figea lorsqu'elle aperçut la sorcière n° 2.

- excusez- nous, on s'est arrêté en chemin, dit fièrement Elena.

Elle essuyait le rouge qui traînait sur les lèvres de Danny, qui, avait l'air gêné. C'en était trop pour Naelle qui serrait les dents pour contenir sa colère. Elle ne voulait pas gâcher la fête de Nat.

- tout va bien ? demanda Danny.

Il avait remarqué son agacement mais en ignorait la raison.

- oui, je vous en prie, entrez. Servez-vous et faites comme chez vous répondit-elle, blanche comme un linge.

Elle leur indiqua le buffet. Ils y allèrent laissant Naelle à son chagrin. Cette fête était un cauchemar, pensa-t-elle. Ne supportant plus de les voir l'un avec l'autre,elle se mit à boire plus que de raison pour noyer sa peine. Plus tard dans la soirée, elle enflamma le karaoké sur Respect de Aretha Franklin avec ses copines :

(oo) What you want  
(oo) Baby, I got  
(oo) What you need  
(oo) Do you know I got it?  
(oo) All I'm askin'  
(oo) Is for a little respect when you come home (just a little bit)  
Hey baby (just a little bit) when you get home  
(just a little bit) mister (just a little bit)

Sa performance avait bien fait rire Danny qui ne l'avait jamais vu se lâcher comme ça et ne l'avait pas quittée du regard. Quelques minutes après, il vint la féliciter.

- très belle prestation, vraiment.

- merci, c'est une dédicace pour toi, de ma part, murmura-t-elle, à son oreille.

- ça me touche beaucoup, ironisa-t-il.

Elle voulut se servir un verre.

- je crois que ça suffit pour ce soir, dit-il, en lui ôtant des mains.

Naelle s'approcha de lui. Ils étaient face à face. Ils n'avaient jamais parlé d'aussi près.

- tu es si gentil, tu t'occupes toujours si bien de tout le monde …et de moi y compris.

Elle jouait à présent avec ses cheveux et lui caressait la joue . Il la regardait d'un air songeur.

- merci, répondit-il.

- tu veux savoir pourquoi j'ai chanté ?

- laisse-moi deviner… ça a un rapport avec la boisson, dit-il.

- tu veux savoir ou pas ?

Naelle ne cessait de sourire, ce qui faisait rire Danny aussi. A présent, elle dessinait avec son doigt les contours de son visage. Il ne broncha pas.

- voyons Noelle, tu sais que je suis toujours partant quand il s'agit d'entendre des confidences.

- pour toi.

- ah bon ? Demanda-t-il, les yeux écarquillés.

- oui, parce que c'est toi mon préféré et ça depuis le premier jour.

Danny sourit, il savait qu'elle avait trop bu donc il ne prenait pas ses paroles au sérieux. Il entra même dans son jeu.

- et bien, tu sais quel est mon secret ? demanda-t-il.

- non, mais tu vas me le dire, sourit-elle.

- toi aussi, tu es ma préférée.

- t'es trop mignon. J'adore tes yeux et quand tu souris…

Danny prenait toujours les choses avec légèreté lorsque Naelle s'approcha de lui et murmura à son oreille :

- JE T ' AIME.

Elle s' éloigna vite car juste à ce moment Nat. l'avait tiré par la manche de son haut pour lui parler de son service raté dans la cuisine.

Danny resta impassible, il se disait qu'elle n'était pas dans son état normal et qu'il ne devait pas prendre ça au sérieux mais son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi et ces trois mots résonnaient dans sa tête.

C'est à ce moment que Elena lui dit qu'elle voulait rentrer. Ils sortirent donc ensemble mais Danny prétexta qu'il avait oublié ses clés alors qu'elles étaient dans sa veste. C'était plus fort que lui, il devait vérifier, c'était trop important. Il sortit donc de l'ascenseur, rentra dans l'appartement de Nat. et vit Naelle crier « je vous aime » à tous les autres invités. Il rigola intérieurement en secouant la tête. Il pensait qu'il avait été stupide mais se surprit lui-même d'avoir ressenti le besoin vital de vérifier si c'était vrai. Puis il se dit qu'il n'y avait rien de plus logique, vu son métier.


	15. Noel sous le gui

Naelle, contrairement à Danny, adorait la période des fêtes. Ainsi, elle était triste car personne au journal n'avait l'esprit de noël .Danny vint la voir au travail en ce jour de déprime.

- ah voilà mon homme ! plaisanta-t-elle.

- je suis là !

- tu m'as manqué ! Dit-elle.

- vraiment, quand ça ?

- surtout la nuit !

- bien sûr ! Quelle question !

Depuis peu, ils avaient pris l'habitude de jouer à flirter sans que ça ne porte à conséquence .

- ça m'énerve, personne n'a l'esprit de fête ici, ils sont chacun de leur côté, ils se moquent de la tradition.

- ça m'étonne de toi.

- pourquoi ça ? Demanda Naelle.

- et bien avec ta famille, je croyais que tu détestais cette ambiance.

- au contraire, je pense qu'il faut fêter ce genre de choses. Moi ça me rappelle de bons souvenirs, affirma-t-elle.

- pas moi.

- laisse-moi deviner, tu n'as jamais eu de vrai noël chez toi.

- non, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

- si tu veux tu peux fêter avec moi. Je vais chez ma mère.

- c'est vrai ? Alors finalement ça c'est arrangé entre vous. Vous vous reparlez.

- oui, ça va mieux. On se revoit depuis quelques temps. On y va doucement .Alors tu viens ?

- merci pour l'invitation, c'est gentil, mais je suis attendu chez les parents d'Elena ou bien je peux annuler si tu veux, répondit Danny.

- chez ses parents ?

- oui, pourquoi ? Demanda l'agent du FBI.

- et bien, c'est du sérieux !

- je te signale que tu viens juste de m'inviter chez ta mère, ça ne veut pas dire que tu veux passer le restant de tes jours avec moi, plaisanta -t-il.

- non, bien sûr que non.

Naelle dût se pincer les lèvres pour ne pas répondre par l'affirmative. En fait, c'est ce dont elle rêvait depuis qu'elle le connaissait.

- alors tu vois !

- je peux te poser une question ? Demanda Naelle.

- tout ce que tu veux.

Il avait un de ces regards lorsqu'il prononça cette phrase. La journaliste dût reprendre son souffle avant de parler.

- ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble ?

Danny sourit.

- je suis désolée . C'est trop personnel. Je n'aurai pas dû, dit -elle.

- non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste …

- quoi?

- c'est compliqué, répondit Danny.

- c'est une simple question, insista Naelle.

L' agent Taylor la fixa.

- bientôt 5 mois mais on se connaît d'avant.

A ces paroles, Naelle reprit espoir. Pour une fois, quelque chose de positif ressortait de sa relation avec Elena, pensait-elle. Ils étaient amis avant et maintenant ils étaient ensemble. Elle se remit à rêver que ça pourrait très bien leur arriver.

- et comment ça s'est fait ?

- je te demande pardon ? demanda Danny.

- oui, quel a été le déclic ?

-il n'y en a pas eu, assura-t-il.

- comment ça ?

- et bien ou tu ressens quelque chose dès le début ou ça veut dire qu' il n'y a rien.

- et ça ne peut pas changer ? demanda Naelle.

- non, en tout cas, je ne fonctionne pas comme ça.

Elle était dégoûtée.

- mais pourquoi tu me poses toutes ces questions ? Tu t'intéresses à quelqu'un ? À un de tes amis ?

- non, qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher ? nia Naelle.

- très bien, je me sauve alors.

- salut, répondit- elle.

Danny se dirigea vers la sortie, Naelle le raccompagna, elle devait se rendre dans le bureau de Nat. Ils étaient l'un à côté de l'autre.

- ah oui j'oubliais, je crois que tant que le journal t'aura, ils n'auront pas de souci à se faire.

- tu crois? Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- et bien, oui, car c'est toi l'âme de cet endroit.

Naelle avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Elle ouvrit grand ses bras puis Danny s'approcha et ils se serrèrent très fort.

- joyeux noël, lui souhaita-t-il.

- merci, toi aussi. Essaie de passer de bonnes fêtes.

Puis Danny leva les yeux et vit qu'ils se trouvaient sous une branche de gui.

- oh !

- quoi ? Fut la réponse de la journaliste.

- regarde par toi-même !

- c'est la déco, c'est rien !

C'est alors que Danny la fit basculer comme dans un tango avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur sa bouche.

- hé, dit-elle, feignant la colère.

- c'est toi qui l'a dit, c'est important la tradition ! Sourit-il.

Il quitta la pièce, la laissant rêveuse. Même si elle refusait de le reconnaître, pour elle, ce moment était tellement magique, qu'elle le chérrirait pour toujours. Elle avait adoré la douceur de ses lèvres, elle aurait voulu que ce moment reste figé à jamais. Mais il l'était au moins dans sa mémoire.


	16. what else can I do ?

Cela faisait bientôt 2 mois depuis le nouvel an que Naelle était à Seattle car elle avait réussi à décrocher un stage de reporter dans une école de journalisme grâce à Danny mais n'avait eu aucun contact avec lui depuis.

Ce dernier était justement suspendu pour des soupçons de viol portés à son égard par la mère d'une disparue dont il avait refusé les avances et traversait donc une mauvaise passe.

Ce soir-là, n'en pouvant plus, il rentra seul à la maison, inconsolable, avec une bouteille de whisky qu' il venait d'acheter à la supérette du coin.

Il se décida à l'ouvrir pendant qu'il consultait les messages de son répondeur. C' étaient juste des publicités ou des rappels de facture non réglées. Il mit sa bouche sur le goulot de la bouteille mais stoppa net quand il entendit le dernier message :

- salut, c'est moi, Naelle. Je voulais te dire...j'ai appris la nouvelle , ils en ont parlé aux infos. Je suis vraiment désolée Taylor et sache que même si je suis loin je pense à toi .Voilà.Écoute, dans ma chambre j'ai toujours pas de ligne, mais je te donne le numéro d'une cabine du coin, c'est le 555 123, j'y serai à 20h alors si tu as envie de parler, n'hésite pas, ok ? Je sais que tu n'as rien fait et que tu seras bientôt blanchi. J'en suis sûr. Accroche-toi, Daniel.

Daniel, ce nom résonnait dans sa tête. La situation devait vraiment être grave si Naelle se mettait à l'appeler comme cela, pensa-t-il.Puis il regarda sa montre, il était 22h , fou de rage, il lança sa bouteille contre le mur qui se brisa en mille morceaux. Il était encore plus désespéré, il avait manqué la seule personne à qui il avait envie de se confier et qui n'avait pas le moindre doute sur son innocence.

Le lendemain, il se rendit tout de même au travail. On voyait qu'il n'avait pas le cœur à ça. Rester à un bureau pour faire de la paperasse, très peu pour lui. Il préférait nettement être sur le terrain.Jack s'en aperçut et le renvoya chez lui.

Il n'avait pas la force de rentrer dans son appartement vide alors il traîna, l'âme en peine, jusque tard dans la nuit.Il passa devant un bar mais résista à la tentation préférant se diriger vers chez lui. Il ouvrit la porte et c'est là qu' il la vit avec ses 2 valises, debout, dans son salon. Il la fixait, immobile, le silence aurait pu s'installer si elle n'avait pas allumé la radio.

- salut , mon avion vient d'atterir, le concierge m'a reconnue et a bien voulu m'ouvrir, dit Naelle.

Danny ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il imaginait déjà à quel point elle avait dû être aimable avec ce dernier pour obtenir son accord. Il ne la lâchait plus du regard.Son amie la plus fidèle disait cela en s'avançant petit à petit jusqu'à lui faire face; il était adossé contre la porte d'entrée. Elle vit qu'il avait les yeux rouges et savait à quel point son travail comptait pour lui. Elle avait aussi remarqué les éclats de verre sur le sol mais n'aborda pas le sujet.

- oh, Daniel, viens là.

Elle le prit dans ses bras, il la serra très fort. Il avait sa tête sur son épaule. Elle murmura à son oreille :

- chut ,ça va aller , je te le promets.

A ce moment là, une chanson de Karla Anderson résonna dans la pièce :

What else can I do But bring a blanket for you  
To wrap around your shoulders Or put upon your knees  
Try to keep the cold away Keep your heart from turning blue  
What else can I do But bring a blanket for you  
What else can I do But lend my shoulder to you  
To bury your head in And let the teardrops roll  
I'll try to hold your head up high When the rest of you is falling through  
What else can I do But lend my shoulder to you  
I have tears for you when another tear won't fall When you feel like dying or feel nothing at all  
When there's nothing left we can do or say I'll pray  
What else can I do But share the silence with you When every word has been said And every piece of ground has been turned Nothing makes any sense And no answers are coming through  
What else can I do But share the silence with you

Elle commença à l'embrasser sur le front puis déposa plusieurs baisers sur sa joue à la fois doux et tendres, il la serra encore plus fort contre lui. Il était tellement heureux de la revoir.Cette nuit là, ils s'endormirent sur son canapé. Naelle ayant la tête dans le creux de son épaule.

Le lendemain, ils se rendirent ensemble au tribunal, assis l'un à côté de l'autre. A l'heure du verdict, elle voulut mettre son bras dans son dos quand au même moment, il prit la main de la jeune femme et la serra fort pour l'entourer avec la sienne. Finalement, Danny fut relaxé pour fautes de preuves, un non-lieu fut prononcé et de retour chez lui, ils discutèrent.

- tu restes pour combien de temps ?

- on m'a donné une permission de 2 jours alors je repars demain, dit-elle.

-tu peux rester là si tu veux, je te prête mon lit et je prends le canapé.

- non , c'est gentil mais je vais aller à l'hôtel, c'est préférable.

- j'insiste !

- je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Elena pourrait se méprendre.

- ça n'a plus d'importance, c'est fini avec elle.

- quoi ?

- donc tu vois tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire, elle n'a plus rien à dire.

- Je suis désolée.

- vraiment ? demanda Danny.

- oui pourquoi ?

- et bien je sais que tu ne l'as jamais porté dans ton cœur, dit-il avec malice.

Naelle sourit.

- oui, mais vous aviez l'air heureux ensemble et je veux que tu sois heureux.

- c'est du passé .

- elle a cru que tu étais coupable, c'est ça ?

- c'est vrai que j'ai lu le doute dans ses yeux mais ça n'allait déjà plus depuis noël et ça a été la dispute de trop. Alors, tu restes ?

-d'accord, mais je prends le canapé, répondit-elle.

-hors de question !

- j'insiste ! Dit-elle.

- j'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix.

- non ! sourit-elle.

Danny avait de nouveau une mine grave. Le silence s'installa.Après plusieurs moments d'hésitation, il lui avoua ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

- je voulais te dire…

- oui ?

- merci, vraiment.

- c'est rien, répondit-elle.

- non, justement, ce n'est pas rien. Personne n'avait fait ça pour moi auparavant.

- oui, je sais, je suis quelqu'un d'unique, ironisa Naelle.

- ça, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

Il prononça cette phrase en la fixant. Le cœur de Naelle battait à cent mille à l'heure.

- en plus, je crois que tu es la seule à m'avoir appelé Daniel et 2 fois en plus, plaisanta-t-il.


	17. Le dîner

Cela faisait presque une semaine que Naelle était revenue de son stage. Depuis son retour, elle sentait qu' elle et Danny étaient de plus en plus proches. Peut-être que ça ne voulait rien dire de son côté à lui, mais pour elle, le moindre geste d'affection de sa part prenait de l'ampleur.

A chaque fois qu'il lui souriait, à chaque fois qu'il la prenait dans ses bras, qu'il l'embrassait sur le front ou la joue, son cœur battait à la chamade. Autant, elle adorait se retrouver dans cet état, autant elle n'en pouvait plus de garder le secret. Il était devenu trop lourd à porter. De ce fait, maintenant que Danny était libre, elle se décida à lui avouer ses sentiments. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et lui rendit visite au FBI.

- Noelle, quelle bonne surprise, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? dit-il avec le sourire.

- et bien je…hésita-t-elle.

- Tu trembles comme une feuille !

- c'est rien, ça doit être votre climatisation ! répondit-elle avec ironie.

Il sourit puis écarquilla ses beaux yeux marrons, impatient de l'entendre.

- heu, voilà, je me demandais si tu voulais dîner avec moi ce soir pour fêter mon retour…

- tous les deux ? demanda-t-il.

- non…bien sûr que non…qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer ? mentit-elle.

Il la regarda, confus. Elle se pinça les lèvres et se jeta à l'eau.

- en fait… oui…je veux dire…tous les deux…mais tu n'es pas obligé tu sais, reprit-elle.

Il resta immobile. Il réfléchissait.

- c'est pas grave, excuse-moi, je n'aurai pas dû venir te déranger ici, renonça-t-elle.

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie.

- attends, sourit-il. Tu ne m'as même pas donné l'occasion de répondre !

Elle se retourna.

- ah oui, c'est vrai, dit-elle, gênée.

- et bien sache que je serai ravi de partager ce dîner avec toi, Noelle .

Elle sourit de bonheur.

- c'est vrai ? demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

- oui, pourquoi pas ? Je n'ai rien de prévu.

Cette remarque la blessa. Cette soirée était une soirée comme les autres pour lui alors que pour sa part, elle était très spéciale, peut-être la plus importante de sa vie.

- tout va bien ? demanda Danny.

Il la voyait pensive. Elle ne se laissa pas démonter et se dit que c'était à elle de la lui rendre inoubliable.

- oui, d'accord très bien on fait comme ça. A 20 h chez moi alors.

- pas de problème, dit Danny.

- je ….j'y vais, je …te laisse alors.

- ok.

Elle le dévorait des yeux et ne partait pas.

- Noelle ? Dit-il en la regardant d'un air amusé.

- oui ? Ah oui c'est vrai ! Bonne journée !

- merci, toi aussi et à ce soir!

- oui, j'ai hâte, dit-elle avant de refermer la porte.

Elle continua à sourire pendant tout le chemin du retour. Danny, quant à lui, secouait la tête, il adorait ses maladresses.

Il était à présent 19h30 et Naelle avait déjà tout préparé pour le grand soir : un repas délicieux, des chandelles, une musique romantique. Elle s'était pomponnée toute l'après-midi et portait une robe noire somptueuse. Elle était pleine d'espoir pour cette soirée. Après tout ces mois de silence, elle allait peut-être obtenir ce dont elle avait toujours rêvé : être avec Danny.

Il était maintenant 19h45 et Naelle mettait les dernières touches finales aux préparatifs lorsque son téléphone sonna.

- salut c'est moi.

- Danny ! S'exclama-t-elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

- je suis désolé mais je ne pourrai pas venir ce soir, on a une urgence.

La journaliste était effondrée. Elle ne dit plus un mot.

- Noelle, tu m'entends ? demanda-t-il.

- oui, je suis là…tu…sinon tu peux passer plus tard…

- non, il vaut mieux reporter, il s'agit d' un meurtre.

Effectivement, elle ne pouvait pas rivaliser.

- je peux attendre tu sais.

- c'est gentil mais je ne vais pas te priver d'une bonne soirée et puis qui sait tu rencontreras peut-être quelqu'un.

Naelle ferma les yeux. Décidément, il ne comprenait rien du tout mais elle se fit une raison.

- d'accord ce sera pour une prochaine fois alors.

- compte sur moi et bonne soirée !

- merci, murmura -t-elle.

Il raccrocha, elle fit de même. Une bonne soirée ? Comment pouvait-elle être bonne si elle ne la partageait pas avec lui ?

Ce sera un cauchemar plutôt ! La déception fut tellement grande que des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues sans qu'elle puisse les arrêter. Elle avait le cœur brisé mais en fait elle était tellement en colère contre elle-même. Elle se trouvait stupide de croire qu'il y avait quelque chose de possible entre elle et Danny.Décidément, il ne la verrait que comme une amie ou une petite sœur.

C'est alors qu'elle prit une décision : elle devait l'oublier, son amour pour lui la faisait trop souffrir. Ainsi, la meilleure solution était de passer le moins de temps avec lui et elle devrait s'y tenir.


End file.
